Til love do us part
by plussizedangel
Summary: Firsts are always hard, best to just get em out of the way right? Then what, friends, FWB, partners? maybe Sasuke and Naruto can figure it out. YAOI, don't own anything. SasuNaru rated M for lemon, language and stuff. ENJOY! don't like don't read.thanks
1. Failed Plans

Thanks to veryone that hung in there with me while I was re-doing this. I'm making some serious changes and I hope you like them! I've realized that my before attempt at literary genius was unltimately a failue :( but I'm looking to fix those problems in this one :) so please read and review!

Naruto sat on the couch staring at the ceiling, outside the sun was setting slowly casting long shadows across the room. It had been a long day full of sweat and blood, but now that Naruto was cleaned up he was looking forward to going out on the town with his friends. Sakura had promised team 7 an exciting evening of dancing and booze even Sasuke, after much convincing and pleading from Naruto, had agreed to come along.

Naruto would have to start getting ready soon, he currently was wearing nothing more than his orange boxers, adorned with little steaming blue ramen cups. He was letting his body calm down, fighting the urge to turn on the A/C. Spring was coming to a close and soon he would just have to bite the bullet that was known as summer bills. The fan was going full speed, but did little to dry the sweat off his brow. Training had been especially harsh today, Kakashi was a slave driver demanding that the three teens perfect their chakra skills and master a few new jutsus. In fact, now that Naruto thought about it, Kakashi seemed a lot less light hearted than normal, he'd have to grill the man about it later.

Resigning himself to reality, Naruto sluggishly got to his feet and walked to the window. He would need to turn the air on to have any hope at all of cooling down. The window slid down with a loud squeak and instantly the temperature went up by five degrees. Naruto started sweating all over again and sprinted over to the thermostat, setting it ten degrees colder than he really should. Waiting for the air to chill was not an option, he was hot and that meant it was cold shower time. Lucky considering that was the only kind of shower he could ever have, during winter that was a big problem, but thanks to the fox his core temp was always above average which meant he never got sick. The freezing water stung at first but Naruto adjusted within a few seconds and sighed happily as the sweat got washed away.

00

Sasuke glared at his reflection in the mirror over his sink asking himself for the one millionth time why he had accepted his team mate's invitaion to go out. It was hot outside, and being in a small confined space would just be hotter and he wasn't even much of a drinker so going to a bar was really just a waste of time. But no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone and cancel. There was just something about the hopeful look in Naruto's eyes when he had been convincing him to go, Sasuke wouldn't want to see that light dimmed.

He groaned and resisted the urge to punch the glasss and shatter his image, his dammed image. That image was what told him he could never be happy on the outside, or laugh when something was funny, or look for a shoulder to cry on. Maybe tonight he would say 'fuck off' to his image and find a girl to bury all his troubles in. Sasuke huffed a sigh, he knew that would never happen, he'd never let himself go like that, he probably wouldn't even drink anything, which reminded him he had to grab a bottle of water before he left.

When he was done glaring at his reflection he turned and walked back into his room, after training he had wanted to run home and jump in the shower but luckily his apartment was set to sixty eight degrees and when he walked in, he got goosebumps. And even though he was a little salty and sticky there was no purpose in getting clean when he was just going to get sweaty again later.

Opting to switch it up, Sasuke dawned a black tangtop with his family crest on the back and a pair of khaki cargo jeans, he'd be able to take a few bottles of water with him now. He was still a ninja so he wore his usual sandals just in case he was called on in the spur of the moment, though these were black not the blue ones he wore to train. His hair required no styling it just stuck up in its usual odd spikes, which had inspired Naruto's nickname 'duck butt'. Sasuke smirked and checked himself over in the mirror, this time with a little admiration. His alibaster skin almost glowed against the dark shirt, but the tan shorts made him look pale. His smirk turned to a small grimace as he thought about the girls that fell over him every day, though he couldn't blame them.

00

"What a shame" Sakura twirled in front of the mirror, giving herself a once over.

Even though she wouldn't be going out tonight she had still dressed, fantasising about what Sasuke's reaction would be. He would gasp and get down on one, producing a ring from his breast pocket, he was wearing a tuxedo by the way, and propose to her on the spot. She giggled and put a hand on each blushing cheek swaying from side to side and hopped up and down.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl humphed and crossed her arms, "Alright!" her mother didn't like it when she jumped around it rattled the down stairs chandelior, and heaven forbid the gawdy piece fell.

Her eyes turned back to the mirror, music started playing in her head and she swayed from side to side. In her mind she and Sasuke were on a date at a high society event. She was wearing a dazzling peach gown that glittered in the low light and Sasuke of course was in a tuxedo, but this one was white with a black bow tie. They spun around the dance floor oblivious to the other people who watched the attractive couple.

Her eyes popped open when she felt someone watching her.

"What are you doing?" Ino was standing in the door way of the bedroom leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed under her breasts.

Her face instantly turned red. "Nothing!" Sakura put her hands on her narrow hips and glared at the blond. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going out with Sasuke this evening and I just thought you could use a wing man." she paused and studied Sakura's outfit, a pair of powder pink skin tight jeans and a magenta short sleeved polo with black trim, "Or I could save Sasuke when he gets tired of looking at you."

Sakura fumed as she looked around the room for something to throw at her frenemy, "Go away!" her hand found a pillow and she hurled it at the other girl.

Ino wasn't in the door way any more, she had found purchase on Sakura's desk chair and was flipping through her diary. " Don't get so upset, you'll get wrinkles and with that forehead it'll look like a billboard for anti aging cream."

"Ino!" Sakura's hands were already forming into fists, if it hadn't been for her mother coming up the stairs Ino would have been dead in t-minus 30 seconds.

0000

Naruto rolled on some deoderant and shrugged his over shirt on. He looked pretty dam good, if he did say so himself. He wore a black tang top, with a short sleeve orange button up shirt, a pair of dark denim shorts and his blue ninja shoes. Sakura would probably shit her pants when she saw him, it was so far from his norm, maybe now he'd have atleast a chance of stealing the lime light from the Uchiha.

There was a knock on his front door, he silently prayed it wasn't Sakura as he kicked a pile of dirty clothes into the bathroom, he really needed to clean. As he walked to the door Naruto remembered that his pink haired team mate didn't know where he lived. He picked up a kunai off his fold out dinner table and held it behind his back, ready for whatever attack might await him on the other side of that door. There was another knock, this one more impatient giving Naruto the impression that it wasn't an enemy ninja. He grabbed the handle and turned it without hesitation pulling the door open quickly tightening his hold on the knife behind his back.

"About time dobe." Sasuke didn't wait to be invited in instead he pushed his way past the blond and walked into what he assumed was the living room. Though it was hard to tell because there was no couch or coffee table, in fact there was no definition between any of the rooms probably because there was only one.

Naruto's twin size mattress was nestled in the corner, covered in a hideous orange comforter with matching sheets and pillow cases. The kitchen made up one of the walls, not much either, just a mini fridge, a sink, full of dirty dishes, and poor quality counter tops. The 'dinner table' was just a fold out card table with an orange table cloth also stacked with dirty dishes and empty ramen cups. There was a shelf across from the bed, poorly organized of course, stacked with scrolls and loose papers. Over all it was under whelming and Sasuke instantly wanted to get out of the cramped space.

"Take a picture, teme, it will last longer." Naruto shut the door and bumped his team mate's shoulder as he walked by.

"I wouldn't want to break a camera taking a picture of this disaster." He raised an eyebrow at the blond's outfit. "Looking to impress Sakura?"

"Just to steal some of the attention away from you asshole." Naruto opened the bathroom door and kicked all his dirty clothes back out, no need to impress Sasuke.

"Good luck." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the entry way, picking up on the fact that there weren't any pictures hung up.

Naruto turned to throw the brunette a weak glare and tossed a dirty sock at the other's head. "Don't need it." He put his hands on his hips and sauntered to the middle of the room. "Once she gets a look at me, she'll be putty in my hands."

"Lucky girl." Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes outlining the blond's figure. The boy was actually quite alluring when he wasn't wearing that stupid baggy outfit.

"Dam right." Naruto wiggled his eyebrow in a way that he must have thought was seductive,

"Don't do that." Sasuke pushed off the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah." the blond rummaged through his sheets and pulled out a small frog wallet. "Now I'm ready."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and motioned towards the door, as if on cue Kakashi 'poofed' into the room. "Hello there." it seemed his attitude had improved from earlier.

"Ga!" Naruto stumbled back clutching his chest, Sasuke's reaction was slightly more graceful, he flinched only slightly, pulling out a kunai from a hidden sac stopping short of throwing it when he realized who it was.

"Nerves of steel I see." Kakashi's one visible eye turned into an upside down 'U' showing that he thought the situation was funny.

"Would it kill you to knock!" Naruto collected himself, straightening out his shirt.

"Quite possibly." the white haired man glanced between the two boys, "all ready to go I see. Too bad." he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Naruto's face contorted into an expression of confusion, "What's too bad?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he gave his teacher a skeptical look. "What indeed."

"Oh just because you two look so nice and ready to go." he paused for what the boys could only assume was dramatic effect. "Sadly, Sakura told me to tell you that she can not make it this evening."

Naruto's jaw dropped open and he stared at his sensei incredulously. "What?"

Kakashi held his hands up as if to fend off an attack, "just the messenger."

Sasuke shrugged, this just meant that he could go home and avoid his fan girls.

"Then we'll have a guy's night." Naruto seemed eager to go out and show off his new look.

"What a wonderful idea!" Kakashi clapped his hands together, "you two have fun."

"I don't want to go out with Sasuke bastard!" Naruto pointed at the brunette accusingly, like Sasuke had been the one to propose the new idea.

"I'm going home." Sasuke tried to get around the older man, but Kakashi wasn't budging.

"Oh I would stay but my dear Iruka has requested my presence, but don't let that ruin your night, you two hang out and get to know each other." with a cheesy grin he gave the Uchiha a nudge in the blond's direction and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Why the hell would I want to hang out with you!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said 'do I look like I want to be here?' making the blond's face turn red with anger.

"Then go home!"

Sasuke shrugged and made for the door, only to run into some kind of invisible shield and tumble backwards. He grunted as his back came in contact with the floor, white sparks dancing in his vision when his skull whipped back. "Son of a ..." he rubbed the back of his head checking for damage.

Naruto rushed over, passing Sasuke by, running with his hands held out until he came in contact with the chakra wall. He could feel its ebb and flow of energy as he ran his palms along the barrier looking for a hole or weak spot, but if it had been put up by Kakashi, like he suspected, there wouldn't be any. He cursed under his breath when his suspicions were proven correct. Spinning around on his heels he glares at the fallen Uchiha, again silently accusing him for something he really had no control over.

"I didn't do anything, stop looking at me like that." Sasuke snapped uncharacteristically, making the blond's eyes go wide with minor shock.

"Jesus, someone's got their panties in a knot."

"Shut up." the brunette got to his feet, swaying a little before getting his balance back, "Fucking Kakashi."

The next thirty minutes were spent with the boys trying to get out of Naruto's apartment by any means. The windows were blocked just as solidly as the door, they couldn't even get close to the sils to open the glass panes and holler out. Their 'release' technique did no good, Kakashi had meant to trap them, and he had done just that. Sasuke was slowly losing his cool, not only was he a prisoner but his cell mate was the most annoying person he had ever known, minus the obviously irritating fan girls that bothered him non stop. He felt helpless, and that made his anxiety level rise, which made him irritable, and having Naruto flitting around like a captured hyper active squirrel didn't help the situation.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed said boy's shoulders and shoved him against the wall, holding him in place. "Stop...talking." he spoke slow and quietly so that Naruto would not miss the severity of his mood.

The blond stayed in place, captivated by obsidian eyes that flickered between black and red. Sasuke's face was pulled tight with tension, his strong angular jaw locked in place, his black perfectly arched eyebrows knotting together and twitching occasionally, his alabaster skin held a soft sheen to it as the boy was sweating lightly, his high cheek bones tinted a barely visible pink. The Uchiha was attractive from afar but up close he was breath taking, and Naruto wondered why he had never noticed before. Then he realized it was because he was constantly fighting with his team mate, always trying to out do him, or prove that he was better, or get Sakura's attention, or just show that he was just as good as the infamous Uchiha prodigy.

He still couldn't speak, but regained control of his motor skills and nodded his head. Sasuke backed away, the loss of his body heat made Naruto shiver and he had to stop himself from reaching out to regain the warmth.

"We can't get out, so we'll just wait for morning, he'll have to come back then or report us missing."

Naruto rolled his tongue around his mouth and tried to use it, "He'll come back tomorrow right?"

Sasuke smiled internally, "I'm sure." He looked around and grimaced, "I'm not staying here in this condition."

Naruto scrunched up his nose, but laughed past the insult. "You kind of don't have a choice." he swept his arms over the room, "but help yourself Susie Homemaker."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked at a ramen cup. "Bite me."

Naruto's eyes went wide yet again, "I doubt you taste good." It wasn't much but it was the first thing that popped in his head.

"Find out for yourself." Sasuke resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth, he wasn't supposed to be this care free.

Naruto gawked at the brunette, never before had Sasuke spoken so frankly, was this what he was really like? "Can't make me." it was immature for sure, but not nearly the most infantile thing he had ever said.

Sasuke smirked and closed the distance between them, "Wanna bet?" he was suddenly feeling very playful and had a few ideas on how the two could pass the time from now to morning.

Naruto, not being one to back down from a challenge, stood up straight, incidentally, pressing their chests together, "Better believe it," he croaked.

Sasuke stared at the boy for a few moments taking in his cuteness, from his pert nose to his big bright blue eyes that glistened with excitement. The boy was gorgeous and why no one ever wanted to be around him was a mystery to the Uchiha. His skin glowed from the many hours he had spent in the sun, the whisker marks that used to be quite dull were darker from all the time out side. He truly was beautiful, so unique and special. The next thing he knew he was tackling Naruto to his messy bed, his body moving of its own accord. He pinned the strong tan arms wide and straddled the narrow waist successfully caging the blond, who seemed too surprised to fight back.

The pair stayed frozen for what seemed like an eternity, just studying each other's faces. Sasuke was the first to realize the soon to be awkward situation and smirked triumphantly. "Not even a challenge."

Naruto blinked, coming out of his daze and started to fidget, "You haven't won yet!" he couldn't let the other know that the position was making his heart beat harder and faster.

"Let's see, how should I make you taste me?" Sasuke pretended to think, letting his eyes wander over the other boy's form seductively making Naruto squirm uncomfortably.

"Think all you want, but you can't make me." the blond started to thrash around, more than confused about what was going on. Sasuke was on top of him and leering at him like no one ever had before. His body was getting hot and his pulse was deafening. If he didn't get out of Sasuke's hold soon it felt like he might explode.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke dipped down so that his chest was pushed firmly to the other's, he licked his lips and let his head descend slowly stopping at the last moment to just barely brush their lips together.

Naruto was terrified and enthralled all at once, his mind was telling him to bury his head in the mattress and avoid any further contact with the brunette, but his body wasn't listening. He had always wanted these kinds of touches, albeit the Uchiha had never been in any of his fantasies. But now that he was in this position, even if it was with his nemesis, he was reluctant to let it pass by. His arms fought for freedom whether to push Sasuke away or pull him closer Naruto wasn't sure. His face stayed in place, his lips quivering as Sasuke moved slowly left and right, making the pink skin tingle. His legs felt like they were made of lead and did little to assist in his freedom. He both cursed and thanked his heavy limbs.

"Not going to stop me?" Sasuke had been ready to force the blond to stay still but was secretly glad that he didn't have to. He had been watching Naruto's eyes, as they went from wide with surprised to barely open, the color had even changed toa deep purple. When the blond didn't reply he let his lips crash down on his team mate's, a bruising unpracticed first kiss. His hold on the other boy's arms weakened and slowly disappeared as his hands slid up to cup Naruto's face and hold him in place. To his shock Naruto still wasn't fighting him off, in fact he was responding.

Naruto couldn't breath, even though there was nothing stopping him from inhaling though his nose it just felt like his lungs were going to melt right along with his heart. Sasuke's lips were soft not chapped like he assumed his were, and while he was pushing too hard it felt just right to Naruto. When his arms were freed he reached up and buried his fingers in raven locks, holding tightly, scared that Sasuke would pull away or stop. The Uchiha moved so that he was resting between the blond's legs, another strange new feeling that Naruto found himself liking. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, Sasuke's lips enveloped his and left saliva around the rim of his mouth. Naruto finally figured out he could breath through his nose and exhaled heavily accidentally sounding like he was sighing dramatically.

Sasuke quickly pulled away, fearful that he had ruined things before they started, he said the first thing that popped in his head "I win." He couldn't let Naruto know he was nervous.

Naruto wiped at his mouth and looked over Sasuke's face, searching for some kind of answer. When he found none, he realized that the Uchiha had just bested him, in one of the most undignified ways possible. He shoved the teen off of him and rubbed his lips in disgust, "Homo what the fuck?"

"Don't call me homo, you kissed me back." Sasuke sat back on his knees realizing too late that his shorts had gotten a little tight. He fidgetted busying himself with straightening out his shirt hoping that it would distract Naruto from the obvious tent. "you're just mad because I beat you."

"You didn't beat me at shit, I didn't taste you at all!" Naruto crossed his arms, silently thanking whatever gods were out there that Kakashi and Jiraiya weren't there, they would have had a field day with that one.

"Want me to try again?" Sasuke squared his shoulders and licked his lips, more than willing to kiss the blond as many times as it took.

"NO!" Naruto hopped up to his feet and clamored to the furthest corner of his bed pointing an angry finger at the Uchiha. "you stay the hell away from me teme!"

Sasuke snorted and found a relatively clean spot on the floor to sit down on, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest and his feet at the ankles, it was going to be a long night, full of unanswerable questions about why he wanted to kiss the number one most unpredictable ninja, again and again and again.

So what do you think! please let me know!


	2. The Lamb and the Wolf

**I would have posted this the other day but I lost internet so yea don't hate me cause my net is slow :p thanks for the few reviews! read on!**

Naruto peeked over the corner of the bed eyeing the brunette that had taken over his matress. "Captain's log, day 523. The evil creature has taken over the home front, penetrated my personal space..."

"If you don't shut up something else will get penetrated." Sasuke rolled over so that he could open his eyes and try to focus on the evil blond that had woken him up.

Naruto gaped and reeled backwards landing on his bum. "What the hell! How do you wake up and say something like that! You're such a creep!" he pointed angrily at the sexy teen that was currently snuggling deeper into his pillow.

The morning light filtered through the dirty window catching dust that was lazily floating through the air. Sasuke's sharp features seemed softer during the early hours, whether it be the heaviness of his eyelids that covered his depthless onyz orbs at half mast giving the black pools a gentle openness. Or maybe it was the way his hair hung messily around his face, stray strands catching in his dark eye lashes when he blinked sleepily. Then again it could be the way his skin glowed against his bright orange covers, if possible it made him look even paler, but in a good way. But it could have been the way the Uchiha was laying under his covers, on his stomach with his left leg crooked at the knee his other straight, his left arm tucked under the pillow cradeling his head, his right arms raised so that his hand could comb through his tangled hair. The first few hours of the day were the ones that turned Sasuke into an even handsomer god.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sauske looked at the blond, who was staring at him while he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He suddenly felt the urge to be a total prick. Silently praising himself for taking off his shirt last night he turned over on his back and slowly brought the hand that had been messing with his toussled locks down the side of his face where he dipped the tip of his index finger between his lips. He checked to make sure Naruto was still paying attention, as it turned out the boy had gotten up on his knees so that he was leaning forward on the balls of his palms, staring intently. Sasuke's hand continued its journey down his neck, over his chest 'accidentally' coming in contact with a nipple making him hiss quietly. His hand kept going south past his abs, pushing the blanket with him the whole way, past his navel until it disappeared into his shorts.

Naruto was so busy watching the hand move he didn't notice that Sasuke's eyes were borring into his head. By the time his forehead started burning it was too late, he couldn't hide the fact that he had been enthralled by the brunette's action. His eyes snapped shut, willing time to rewind, but when his baby blues opened again nothing had changed. Well that wasn't true Sasuke was smirking at him, now laying on his side with his head supported on his left hand, the previously wandering hand now just laying over his side.

"Hm." Sasuke felt victorious, he had never wanted to put himself on display, but for Naruto he made an exception and enjoyed it. "What's for breakfast?"

Naruto watched his friend stand and button up his shorts, "Why were your pants undone?" he was suddenly worried that the Uchiha had taken advantage of him in his sleep, which lead him to the amusing thought that Sasuke was less than well endowed making him snicker.

Sasuke heard the laugh and connected the dots, having known the blond for several years it wasn't hard to guess what he was giggling at, "I was jacking off on your back."

Silence rang through out the entire apartment as Naruto tried to decipher whether or not the brunette was serious. "You sick freak!" he leapt up and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke waited until he heard the water turn on before he let a smile spread across his lips. "Idiot."

He managed to find a path to the fridge only to discover that it was empty, minus the few half empty ramen bowls. "Disgusting." In order to get to the cupboard he had to kick a pile of empty packages out of his way and manuever a mass of dishes to the side so he could open the door. "Nothing."

The water was still running and he wondered how long Naruto usually took in the shower. He had two options 1) he could clean up or 2) he could go crash the blond's shower. There was a moment during which Sasuke honestly thought about his choices.

Naruto let the water wash over him having already scrubbed his back with a luffa that came on a stick, he imagined his flesh was raw and red but it didn't matter. The idea of another man 'cumming' on his back grossed him out beyond belief and all he wanted to do was skin himself.

"Gross." By the time he came out of his musings, his body was covered in goosebumps and his finger tips were pruny. "Fine!"

He snatched a towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Before he could open the door the handle was already turning and pushing towards him. "What the...!"

"Idiot are you done yet?" Sasuke didn't knock and paid no attention to the other's squack of protest. He heard a thud and let his eyes wander to the floor. "What are you doing?"

Naruto was back to pointing at him accusingly his eyes flashing between red and blue. "What the hell do you mean 'what am I doing'? What the hell are YOU doing? I'm showering here!"

Sasuke studied the teen's position; sprawled out on his back supoorting himself on his elbows with his legs splayed open. Unfortunately the towel was just long enough to cover his privates, but offered a delightful show of the tanned boy's creamy thighs. "On the floor?"

"No dumbass! In the shower! I was getting out and you came on me!"

Sasuke had to physically massage his chin to keep from breaking out in laughter, the riled up blond had misplaced an important word in that sentence.

Naruto turned beet red and hopped to his feet. But as fate would have it the spot that Naruto's foot landed was wet and in his haste he didn't have very good balance. The next thing the pair knew they were stumbling backwards, Naruto's face mooshed against the brunette's firm chest and Sasuke's arms flailing out to the side looking for something to grab on to.

"Oomph!" Sasuke's back collided with the wall and he slid down to a sitting position as stars danced in front of his eyes and the breath left his lungs. How was it that he was a graceful swan on the battlefield, but in this messy little place he was as clutzy as a ...well a dobe?

"I win."

The two were startled and they looked over where Kakashi stood, his visible eye forming an upside down U.

Sasuke was confused, "You win?"

"Sasuke!" it was then the boys realized that their teacher was not alone, Sakura stood a little behind him a stricken look on her face as if her beloved Uchiha had just slapped her.

"What do you win?" Naruto sat back, expecting to come in contact with the cool wood floor but instead he found himself leaning on, legs? His head turned slowly and he came eye to eye with Sasuke, their faces a breath apart. Without breaking eye contact he attempted to continue the conversation, "What do you win?"

Kakashi smirked and extended his hand to his female student, "Well I win the bet, pay up Sakura."

"Naruto get off of Sasuke!" she stormed forward, at least she would have if it weren't for the outstretched hand stopping her.

"Now now Sakura, don't interupt the love birds."

"Love birds?" Naruto's head was empty, more so than usual. He couldn't think of what the two were talking about, what was the bet, what did he win? If it hadn't been for those dark shimmering eyes staring intensely into his own maybe he could have figured it out.

Sasuke was incredibly aware of their awkward position, though it seemed Naruto was oblivious as per usual. When he had slid down the wall he had brought the blond with him so that now the smaller boy was straddling his waist and leaned back on his crotch. Not to mention the hands that were resting on the Uchiha's chest like they belonged there. Sasuke's own arms had wound themselves around the slim waist and were holding the teen in place, not that he had meant to, it just happened.

"Naruto! if you don't get off Sasuke right now I swear to god I'll end you!" Kakashi was struggling to hold back the fumming girl, smoke literally pouring from her ears.

It was only human nature to want to survive so Naruto brought his feet up in order to stand, but he froze when he heard a groan slip past the brunette's lips. His head snapped down realizing that he had accidentally applied more pressure to the Uchiha's groin. His first thought was that the other was in pain and being a fellow male he could only imagine how much it hurt. He moved quicker bringing his other foot up so that both of his legs were bent, momentarily putting even more pressure on Sasuke, and made to stand up.

"Don't" Sasuke's arms constricted, an action only noticabe to Naruto. While he didn't care what Sakura thought of him he didn't want to seem needy so he kept his desperation as guarded as possible.

Naruto turned to stone, did Sasuke just tell him to stay in his lap? He now had a choice to make; obey Sasuke and possibly die, or listen to Sakura and live. It shoud have been an easy decision but the edge of pleading in the Uchiha's voice had him deliberating.

"Naruto!"

That made up his mind, he was up and running back into the bathroom leaving Sasuke to deal with whatever the pink haired girl could dish out. What he didn't see was the way Sasuke brought a leg up to his chest to hide the 'problem' Naruto's proximity had caused, and glared at the intruders that had ruined his morning.

"That's a shame," Kakashi tucked away his camera, having already captured some juicy pics to show Jiraiya later.

Sakura was by her love's side in an instant, looking him over for damage as if he had just been in the fight of his life, little did she know that he had. "Sasuke are you ok?"

His head rolled to look at her, his eyes burning with anger, "Get away from me."

"What?"

He didn't want to repeat himself but if it meant putting distance bewteen him and the pink haired bitch he would suck it up and say it one more time, "Get...away...from...me"

"But..."

"You see Sakura, you scared away the lamb and now the wolf is angry." Kakashi could sense the evil aura radiating out from the young Uchiha and he thought it would be best to get the girl away from him. "Come now, let's give him time to collect himself." He didn't give her a chance to argue, he latched onto her arm and tugged her towards the window they had entered through. "Tootles"

Naruto heard the door close and assumed it was the two unwelcomed guests leaving, he poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear before emering, fully cothed, back into the living space. What he found was that there was no one there. The only evidence that he had had a bed mate the night before was the messiness of the sheets and his mental image of Sasuke tangled up in them. He sighed, feeling alone, again, like he always was. Instantly he regretted the choice he had made, he wished he had taken his chances with his angry team mate and stayed in the strong Uchiha's lap.

Naruto's sadness lasted only a moment as he was accustomed to it and had adapted to the feeling of lonliness and disappointment. He found his training clothes and slipped on the orange jump suit then his blue sandals and finally his head band. Before he left he gathered the empty containers and swept up the trash from the floor and stuffed it all in a trash bag. Then he collected all the dirty dishes and put them by the sink, when he got back he'd wash them...just in case he had a visitor that night.

**SO! that's chapter two and I think it was pretty decent, not much happened but it was kind of the morning after if you will. Awkwardness and humor (both important) and then they were discovered. Clearly one of the boys is resisting more than the other and the other one is enjoying his pervy freedom. BUT WILL IT LAST! dun dun dun keep reading! prepare for a minor time skip in the next chapter!**


	3. Man to Man

**Tweaked this a little bit the other day hope you like! please review!**

Naruto sat on a branch high up in his favorite tree, it was the newest addition to his hide outs, one of the many places he went to escape all the angry villagers who yelled and pointed at him for their problems. He could see it all from here, his entire world; the walls of Konoha cutting a line through the dense foliage, the many training grounds he and his comrades had had countless practice battles in, and the village that he loved more than anything in the world despite its obvious disdain for him. He sighed, taking in a lung full of the wet spring air, heavy with the smell of rain and sakura blossoms. He smiled when his pink haired team mate jumped to the front of his mind, he thought of how much their relationship had matured over the past two and a half months. She didn't yell as often though her fist did occasionally find its way to his jaw.

Naruto let his eyes fall shut as his mind brought forth a reel of moments he had shared with his other raven haired team mate. He thought about the night his world had been flipped upside down, the smells and tastes still burned into his memory. It had been a rocky road at first, the day after that first kiss had been beyond awkward the two boys had refused to make any kind of contact during training for the next month. After that they wouldn't let anyone talk them into hanging out together, and each silently forbade themselves from ever going over to the other's house. It had been a hellish nine weeks, during which Naruto realized he was dazzled by the Uchiha and less than enthralled with Sakura. 'dam'

It was raining lightly as it had been for the past few hours. Naruto had opted not to train, he'd stretched earlier and done the basic squats pushups and chin ups, that was enough for today. He flexed his ass cheeks, the left one had gone numb. Rising he descended to a lowed wider branch and made himself comfy. Though this spot eleviated the discomfort in his backside, there was a space in the leaves that allowed droplets to fall on his head. Soon his scalp was drenched and the rain started to drip down his forehead and cheeks. The blond shook his head and pulled his hood up. It wasn't a cloth jacket more of a plastic, the sound it made was aggravating but at least he was semi dry now.

Naruto stretched his legs out and tried to lean further back or off to the side so there was no rain hitting his head, only to lose his balance for a moment and decide that he'd rather just be annoyed than crumbled on the ground. Finally he was completely comfortable, and let his eyes fall shut. Before he knew it he was dreaming of a warm day with a soft breeze ghosting across his face. He moved through the dreamy field of tall uncut green grass, holding his hands out so that the blades slipped through his fingers, tickling him, he smiled. Naruto loved this dream, he had been having it for the past three weeks, it was a welcome change from the dooms day dreams Kyuubi usually supplied him with. Here he had no cares, there were no angry people screaming at him or pressure to learn new jutsus, he didn't even have to worry about what was going on with his sexual preferences.

This time when he took in a breath he felt summer wash over him, it smelt like sunshine and warm dirt. A flower materialized in his hand and he brought it up to his nose to sniff, it was lovely. His ears perked up, it was getting close to the time when...

"Otosan!" a little girl jumped up and down in the distance, waving her arms and calling out to him, her long blond pony tails bouncing as she did.

Naruto felt his heart tug towards her, he knew she was his, he had no idea who else had participated in the making of such a beautiful creature but he was too scared to ask."I'm coming honey." he started to run towards her, his smile widening until it threatened to split his face. Halfway there he collapsed and felt a sharp pain jolt through his head.

"fuck!" Naruto's eyes popped open and he realized he had fallen out of the tree and landed on his shoulder, the side of his head slamming into the ground. He blinked his big blue eyes trying to rid them of the little spots dancing in his vision. When he sat up he had to lay right back down. There was a ringing in his ears that reverberated through out his entire head. "oooh…."

The rain was getting worse, and from where he had fallen it came down directly on his face. Naruto didn't want to move, he liked how the rain felt. It was cold and when it soaked though his clothes it cooled his skin that had warmed because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He let his eyes slide shut and took in the new smell of the wet earth and broken grass that lay under him. It felt like he was bobbing up in the middle of the ocean, his head was swimming.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" said boy groaned inwardly, he didn't have to sit up to know that it was his 'enemy' calling out to him.

"I am enjoying the silence now go away." he wanted to throw something at the other boy but he was still dizzy and didn't want to look a fool not being able to sit up.

"It's raining." Sasuke noticed the blonde's awkward position, he also saw that there were leaves scattered around and on top of him. His onyx eyes wandered up to the large tree and made out a few snapped branches. "you fell out of a tree…?"

Naruto cringed, "No. I slipped." the last thing he wanted to do was look like a fool in front of the person he spent most of the time trying to out do.

"...and fell out of a tree." The Uchiha walked over to his comrade and looked him over. "You're an idiot."

Preparing a come back Naruto tried to get up but groaned and flopped back down, again. "Fine, I fell." if his head hadn't been ringing he would have supplied a snappy come back, as per usual.

"Are you going to stay here and get sick?" Sasuke let his tongue slip across his lips in a moment of weakness, but it was ok because Naruto's eyes were shut.

"What do you care?" Naruto's eyebrows creased when he picked up on the slight concern in Sasuke's voice.

"I don't." Sasuke nibbled on his lip and looked down over the other's body.

Today the blond had abandoned his hideous orange jump suit and dawned a much simpler outfit. He wore a black jacket and a simple pair of blue jean shorts which appeared to be soaked. When the tan boy shifted the material proved to be too heavy and pulled down revealing thin hips, and the tip of his pelvis, his heart skipped a beat. The past two months hadn't exactly been fun for him either. Naruto had been his only friend and his first real sexual interest, but it didn't seem like the other boy felt the same, which lead to his first enough Naruto being stand offish only made the Uchiha want him more, of course he couldn't get any closer to the teen when he refused to make any kind of phisical contact with him.

"Naruto.."

"Silence, that's why I'm here so if you're here then you're silent." the tan boy's head wasn't vibrating anymore so he sat up and looked around. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"The town was going crazy, they had no one to blame for their problems." Sasuke sat down and leaned back against the tree, skillfully selecting the only dry spot left. He watched his team mate rise and take his jacket off, for a moment onyx eyes stared at the flat sculpted chest that was clearly visible under the now see through white shirt. Something snapped inside him as he clearly remembered that morning when Naruto's bare upper half was pressed against him. His mind quickly developed a plan to get in the blond's pants, reasoning that as soon as he 'conquered' his current obsession he would be able to focus on the things he used to like revenge and being the best at everything and stuff.

"Are you a virgin?" How was that the best his prodigy mind could come up with?

Naruto was shocked by his question, and had to take a minute to gather his scattered thoughts, "What the hell kind of question is that? Are you?" he tossed his jacket at his nemesis and propped his hands on his hips.

"Yes." Sasuke felt no shame, in fact he felt accomplished. It meant he had resisted all the whorish temptation that had been thrown at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Naruto gaped at the raven haired boy, sure he was a virgin but only because no one had ever offered to take it from him, well short of the time Sasuke had molested him and stolen his first kiss. His shoulders slouched and he let his chin fall and hit his chest. "Yeah, I am one." despite what Sasuke said, he was ashamed, for some reason it felt odd confessing something so personal to someone he had never had an intimate conversation with. He plopped down in defeat and hung his head.

Sasuke saw an opening. "Yeah," he took on a laid back demeanor. "I just want to lose it already, it's so annoying and nerve wracking, I mean I'm always worried about messing up that first time. Aren't you?" on the inside he was laughing sinisterly.

"Uh, yeah I mean there's just so much pressure." Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. And on top of that how was Sasuke able to behave so friendly towards him after the past 57 days of weirdness. Even more than that the idea that Sasuke was over him, or had never really been into him, was devistating. "Well, Sasuke, don't you have like a million girls that want to fuck you?" Thus far he hadn't told anyone about his latest emotional epiphany so for now he had to 'play it close to the chest'.

The Uchiha was fully prepared for this question. "Yes, last I checked there were approximately three hundred and seventy two girls in my fan club." he let out a small laugh just to show how uncomfortable that number made him.

"You have their names and addresses too?" Naruto pushed down the twinge of jealousy that bubbled up.

"Actually, yes, that way I know who and where to avoid." he could picture the large red binder he had at home "but when I think about even touching any of those skanks, I get nervous, because I don't want to kill their expectations. And I know they think it will be so amazing and everything but that's just way too much pressure on me." he combed a finger through his hair and scowled.

Naruto marveled at the boy, they had never spoken so openly in all their years of team work and about something so...sexual. It made Naruto want to do a little dance, but that would look strange and he didn't want to scare Sasuke off, he craved this closeness with anyone but specifically with Sasuke.

"I guess." Naruto hated to admit it, but he loved talking like this even if it was concerning a possible other sex partner. He was starting to understand though, why Sasuke didn't want to just sleep with any of the girls he needed a good genetic partner, someone that would provide him with a smart strong and more than likely handsome heir. So if he were to have intercourse with a girl and, no pun intended, suck and the word got around it might hurt his chances with such a genetic partner. Naruto felt like he should be pushing glasses up his nose, he didn't usually hang onto someone's every word but for some reason Sasuke was proving to be an exception.

"Uhm, you could sleep with Sakura, if you were terrible I'm sure she'd keep it a secret." it was only after he'd said the words he realized that they could have been perceived as a joke. He raised up his hands in defense. "I'm not making fun I swear."

This time Sasuke's laugh was genuine, "It's ok, it would have been a good joke." this sense of closeness was really getting to him. He mentally shook his head and refocused. "Yeah right, she'd tell Ino and then the whole town would know. Not that I don't want to get rid of my fan club I just don't need all girls shunning me when I'm going to need to repopulate my clan some day."

"that's true." Naruto was happy to hear that, mostly because his conclusion was right.

"I wish I could just get it over with." he added some aggravation to his voice to bring it all together.

"well….uhm, what if…." Naruto faded out, not believing that he was even entertaining the idea of having sex with Sasuke. Not that he hadn't thought about it but to say it out loud was too far outside his comfort zone.

"What if what?" Sasuke knew he had Naruto right where he wanted him.

"Well, I don't know. I was just thinking, that since we both are virgins…and we're nervous about the first time." He had to say it, if he didn't this opportunity may never come up again, "Why don't we just do it." he braced himself for the disgust and rejection he knew was coming his way. Naruto buried his face into his knees trying to hide his blush, but missed his ears which were bright red.

Sasuke awed inside his head at how cute his team mate was, "that's not a bad idea." he pretended to think and quickly came to his decision. "Yeah that would work really well actually. I mean you don't have any expectations do you?"

"No.." 'Yes' He expected Sasuke to be amazing just like he was at everything else but Naruto would accept whatever happened, and he would keep it to himself. He couldn't believe the Uchiha was going for it. "so we're going to have... sex?" he choked out the last word.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just getting it over with, you know. No relationship, just an experience."

"yeah…I guess…ok." and just like that Naruto had sealed it.

"Should we kiss?"

"That's something girlfriends do. I'm not your girlfriend." Naruto sounded so serious it shocked his soon to be fuck buddy but he had to keep his head. Even if it would mean more to him that it did to Sasuke, it was just sex.

"Good point." Sasuke grabbed the tan boy's arm and tugged it hard enough to make him fall forward so that his face was in the Uchiha's lap. "is that also something a girlfriend would do?"

Naruto decided to swallow his pride and cupped Sasuke's crotch. At first it was odd, but once he stopped thinking so hard it was like second nature. He started by rubbing Sasuke through his shorts before tugging on the fabric and urging the other boy to unfasten and take off the article of clothing.

Sasuke was loving the fact that Naruto seemed so uninhibited. His cock was already semi hard but when the blonde boy pulled it out and took a shy lick his dick turned to a rock. The boy's tongue was wet and eager to leave moist trails all over his exposed dick. Since it was both of their first times everything was so intense, Naruto's tongue was tingling and Sasuke's cock was already twitching. In the back of his mind he was nervous that maybe this whole thing would go by too quickly, but he had to focus or else his nerves would get the better of him.

The blonde was surprised at how large the other teenagers' erection was. He was mildly self conscious but quickly got over it and continued his wet work. He moved on to taking the big dick into his mouth and clumcily bobbing his head, all the while imagining what it would feel like on himself and what he would like. Then there was a hand in his own pants, long fingers were working their way into his boxers and wrapping themselves around his virgin cock. The hand began to pump and Naruto almost threw his head back and drooled at how good it felt. Suddenly the whole thing became a competition, the blonde was determined not to moan first, and he sucked harder to try and best the raven.

Sasuke was in a world of pleasure he'd never known, hours of training and tons of endorphins would never be able to compete for this bliss. He grabbed a fistful of golden locks and forced Naruto's mouth down further. He couldn't hold back the moan that erupted past his lips when the head of his dick hit the back of the boy's throat. As a reflex he gripped the other's dick harder and pumped it faster, feeling at a disadvantage now having been the first one to make noise.

It was getting harder not to give in, and with a few more harsh jacks of his cock Naruto pulled his head back and gave a loud groan. His whole body was tingling and knots were forming deep in his stomach. It felt so good. He couldn't help but realize that there was something else he was supposed to do. 'where exactly is he gunna stick that thing?' "Sasuke...?" the raven looked at him with glassy eyes and continued to pump Naruto's cock slowly. Naruto's mind supplied him with the memory of him sitting in the Uchiha's lap with, what he now realized, Sasuke's hard on pushed against his bum.

Again Naruto swallowed his pride and nerves and worked on kicking off his pants, finally releasing his trapped erection. His team mates' hand didn't stop moving around his cock as he stripped himself of his trousers. When they were off he straddled Sasuke's hips,recalling how good it had felt to have Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist. The Uchiha didn't protest so he started tugging the white shorts down. When they were to the boy's pale knees he took a second and thought. In some of the dirty novels, Jiraiya had conveniently left in his apartment after Kakashi showed him the pictures he had snapped, one guy was the 'uke' and the other was the 'seme' and there was stretching and pain and ejaculate. He snapped out of his daze to see Sasuke staring up at him expectantly, hopedully he hadn't been zoned out that long.

Spit was thicker than rain, so he placed two fingers at his lips and sucked and spit on them. He decided to just get it over with before his anxiety got worse, with a burst of courage he slipped a finger into his ass, it felt weird but there was no pain, so he put in another. This one was a little weird, he felt his opening resisting the intrusion but stretching none the less. He fidgeted and moved the fingers around and in and out. After a few seconds he forced himself to adjust and pushed in another, noticing that Sasuke's cock was about that width. This time he dropped his head and bit into the Uchiha's exposed collar bone. His ass was seriously protesting, but he didn't stop. He thrust his fingers in and out until at last his muscles started to relax enough for him to release the pale flesh from between his teeth.

Sasuke was so entranced by the whole scene. The faces Naruto was making were having a very mixed effect. He wanted to laugh but most of all he wanted to ram his cock deep into the tight hole that Naruto was playing with. When he couldn't take any more and his dick felt like it was going to explode, he pulled Naruto's hand away from his ass, smiling at the whine, and lined the tip of his erection up with the blonde's puckered entrance.

"Ready?"

"Shut up and do it." Naruto was mildly horrified that he liked the feeling of being stretched and filled, he wanted it back and was scared what that could mean.

Sasuke saw that the other boy was deep in thought and took the opportunity to push the head of his penis inside. Instantly he had to restrain himself from moaning, the heat and tightness was amazing. His eyes rolled back into his head as Naruto took over and lowered himself all the way down to his hilt. They were both panting from the excitement and new experience. Sasuke's heart was beating in his ears, and his neck and his dick, it felt like he was pulsing all over the place. Then the blonde boy started to move ever so slightly, up and down just a little.

Naruto loved the feeling and didn't care what it meant. His heart skipped a beat every time he went back down, each time Sasuke's dick brushed against a certain spot he gave a soft gasp. He liked that feeling and wanted it to happen more often, so he went faster. Sasuke's dick was throbbing inside him, and his own was hard as a rock. He bounced his hips a few more times, rising a little higher each time until he was ramming the hard cock into his sweet spot moaning with each movement.

Sasuke was on the edge, his stomach was knotting almost uncomfortably, and his balls were tightening. Considering he had been the first to moan he wasn't about to be the first to cum. He put his hand back around Naruto's cock and jacked him off fast, keeping his grip tight.

Naruto let out another loud moan, he put both hands on the other boy's pale shoulders and moved more harshly. The combination of his dick and prostate being stimulated at the same time was over whelming. He'd masturbated plenty of times, mostly to Sasuke, and knew what was happening, with a low groan he spilled his seed all over Sasuke's hand and spurted more onto the navy blue shirt. Finally, the Uchiha felt he had won and got his release, cumming deep in the tan boy's tight ass.

Naruto fell from his position and laid on the ground with one leg still stretched over the Uchiha's lap. Little lights were dancing in front of his eyes, and electric volts were shooting through his every nerve.

'That was incredible' he felt something leaking from his behind but didn't pay it much mind. "Boy, I'm glad we got it over with." Naruto spoke through gasps, he had to make sure the Uchiha knew that this was nothing more than sex for him too, even though it was much much more.

"What?" Sasuke suddenly remembered his excuse for doing this, "oh, right, glad it's out of the way." secretly he was thinking, no pussy would ever be as good. "you know…" he trailed a finger up the tan leg draped crossed his lap, "the second time can be just as stressful.

**So for those who read it before, not too much had changed here just tied it into the first two chapters and for my first time readers thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! please review.**


	4. Late!

**I love you guys! There were so many favs it made me smile :) see I smiled! So keep it up pleases!**

Sasuke lay on his back staring at the ceiling a smirk gracing his lips, he would remember this day for the rest of his life. Even though Naruto had turned him down for a second round he was feeling pretty good. Tomorrow he would try again, and with his track record Sasuke was sure he'd succeed if he tried hard enough. His mind was already developing a plan to make Naruto a permament addition to his 'work out' routine. Now that he thought about it in logical terms sex was an excellent way to not only burn off some stress but also calories. He made a mental note to do some research tomorrow and found out how the physical aspect of things were supposed to go. Sure Naruto had figured out what went where but there had to be a way to make the blond enjoy it even more. That night Sasuke's mind replayed the day's events and soon he and Naruto were on a sexual adventure like he had never imagined before.

Across town Naruto was experiencing something completely different; sleep wouldn't come to him despite the fact that he had been laying in bed for over an hour in complete darkness. He slid his feet out from between the sheets and let them fall to the floor, he leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees and his fingers laced themselves in blond locks. 'so stupid' Naruto couldn't get his mind to stop yelling at him for what he did and to his horror Kyuubi wouldn't quit laughing.

"Shut up!" he grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face into it to scream at the top of his lungs. "shut up shut up shut up..."

**"Oh come on kit it's funny."** Kyuubi purred and grinned maniacly "you were so eager to jump on the bastard's..."

"I know! I was there! Will you cut it out now?" he groaned as the fox ignored him and continued to chortle. "dam fox."

He got up and dragged his feet as he walked to the kitchen, which was clean much to his pleasure. Since the day Sasuke had been forced to spend the night Naruto had turned anal about keeping his apartment clean. He cleaned out all the garbage, washed his dishes, stocked his fridge with fresh fruits, even bought a real dinner table with two chairs and place mats. It was insane to think that he had transformed from a slob to someone who gave a shit about the cleanliness of his house just from one encounter. He took out a ceramic mug and filled it with water then dropped a tea bag in it and popped it into the microwave.

**"Well aren't you the sophisticated one."** Kyuubi was a sarcastic prick.

"I hate you." Naruto pulled the warm cup out of the microwave and took a sip, "Just right."

**"You deserve to be the uke in your relationship."** the fox smirked when he felt Naruto's cheeks redden.

Naruto walked over to the window, which he had decorated with a white valance and wooden flower box, the seeds he had planted were just now starting to sprout little yellow buds. He smiled and fingered one of the velvety petals, wondering if Sasuke liked flowers and if there were any in his apartment, or house...where did Sasuke live?

**"Oh god, this is getting annoying."** Kyuubi rolled his eyes and covered his ears with his paws, Naruto's inner musings were giving him a head ache, if the boy didn't stop soon he would be forced to handle the situation himself-.

"You just don't understand." Naruto stood with his back against the wall, his eyes wondering over his apartment. It looked so empty, he hated it. "you've never been infatuated."

Detecting the on coming monologue Kyuubi flipped the switch.** "Good night kit."**

Naruto's limp body crumbled to the ground his cup slipping from his hand and shattering on the floor.

00

Kakashi peeked over the top of his book, Naruto was late, and considering he himself had been 20 minutes late that day that put Naruto at about 45 minutes almost an hour late. He would have been concerned if it weren't for the fact that the best part of his book was coming up.

"I wonder why Naruto isn't here." Sakura said between gasps, she and Sasuke were sparring.

Sasuke couldn't get distracted, if he let his mind go for even a second he wouldn't be able to bring himself back. Naruto was usually the first one at the bridge but not this morning, and after what had happened the afternoon before he was concerned that maybe the blond wouldn't make an appearance at all. And that would throw a serious kink in his plan. "Hn." He saw an aopening and took it throwing a kunai at his team mate's head.

"Hey!" Sakura dodged and closed the distance between them with her fist ready.

00

Naruto looked under his bed, "Where the hell is my sandal!"

He had woken up with a serious crick in his neck, realizing he had slept in a heap on the floor. He didn't remember falling asleep, or peeing his pants? His boxers had a stain on them, but then he saw the broken cup and realized he must have collapsed. But why? That was when Kyuubi started chuckling and the internal screaming had started.

**"How am I supposed to know where your shoe is? You're the one that's all organized now."** Kyuubi stretched and yawned, licking his long canine teeth.

"Shut up! Kakashi is going to be pissed!" Naruto ran to the bathroom and found the sandal behind his toilet, "What the hell?"

With no time to really think he pulled it on and tightened the straps. He was now an hour late, no time for a shower or breakfast so he rushed out the door as he zipped up his jump suit. "Shit"

00

"Well look who decided to show up." Sakura glared at the blond as he ran towards them.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and eyed his student, "How wonderful you've decided to grace us with your pressence." he was angry.

Naruto dropped down in front of his friends and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, it was warm out. He unzipped his suit and slipped it off his shoulders tying the arms around his waist so the rest didn't fall down.

"I'm so sorry." and he was. "I couldn't wake up this morning."

Sasuke listened carefully as he picked up an apple and took a bite, he had to reenforce his stoic mask in order to keep his concern from showing. Thankfully Sakura asked the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired girl got up and pressed the back of her hand against the boy's forehead. "No temperature." before he could stop her she had two fingers on his pulse point and was counting. "Your heart rate is fine."

Naruto pushed her away gently, "I'm fine Sakura geez." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned cheesily.

Said girl looked at him sceptically but shrugged none the less and went back to the spot next to Sasuke, sitting a little too close for the Uchiha's liking which he made obvious by scooting away.

Kakashi hopped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on and landed mere inches from Naruto. At first he was upset but when the blond mentioned he couldn't wake up his anger turned to concern. He whispered "What happened?"

Naruto batted his eyelashes innocently, it was still strange to him that someone knew about the fox but then again it was even weirder that there was a person who genuinely seemed concerned for him. "I just over slept." he offered a big smile.

Kakashi studied the glowing tan face, he knew something was up but it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of the others. "Well in that case."

00

Naruto lay on the grass gasping for air, Kakashi had been particularly cruel, forcing him to spar with Sakura and Sasuke at the same time, and neither of them had gone easy on him. Naruto rolled onto his stomach and eyed his team mates, evil bastards.

"Wow Kakashi was angry." Sakura stated the obvious.

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned, he still couldn't talk his heart was beating too loud and his lungs weren't taking in enough oxygen. "ugh"

Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance; the orange jump suit had been stripped off when the boy started sweating profusely. Now he was in nothing but a loose fitting pair of work out shorts and those were barely hanging on. He licked his lips and admired the way Naruto's back glistened in the early evening sun, the boy was one big temptation. He grit his teeth and forced himself to look away, his tongue threatened to flick out and lick his lips just at the thought of potentially tasting the blond again. He wished Sakura would go away so he could get down to business.

"Sasuke you want to come get some ice cream...with me?" her cheeks turned the color of her hair.

Naruto's ears perked up at the invite, of course she didn't invite him but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the idea of the two hanging out more than neccesary and on top of that...wthout him. He pouted and let his head fall back on his crossed arms, he didn't want to watch.

Sasuke saw the glint in his female team mate's eyes and the way she started playing with the hem of her sweaty shirt. He hated this part, she knew he would deny her but she kept trying, it was annoying. This time Sasuke opted not to answer instead he stood up stretched and walked away, going across the clearing and finding another tree to sit under. Hopefully that got the point across.

Naruto heard the brunette walk away and winced as a strangled sob escaped Sakura's throat. She didn't say good bye, just got up and left a few minutes later. Naruto listened to the quiet for what seemed like an eternity before he heard foot steps approaching. He lifted his head enough to see Sasuke's feet coming to stand right in front of him.

"I thought she'd never leave."

"You're an ass." Naruto kept his blush hidden and watched the grass uncrinkle as Sasuke moved to sit next to him. His whole body seized up when a leathery hand rested on his back. It took several seconds before his body could move from the shock, then he was up on his feet and glaring angrily at the Uchiha. "What the fuck!"

Sasuke reguarded the blond cooly, "I think we should talk."

Naruto gaped at the other teen, he couldn't help it what Sasuke was proposing was insanity. It was undignified and ridiculous, but despite the Naruto found himself considering the idea. "So you want me to do what exactly?"

'Spread you legs whenever I want you to' Sasuke smirked to himself at the arrogant thought. "I want you to...how can I put this delicately, be my fuck buddy." he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the blond standing before him. He really hoped the kid went for it.

Naruto's body shook, whether with excitement, fear or anger he didn't know. Anyone else would refuse right away, but he was conflicted, more so than he had ever been. On one hand he wanted to be with Sasuke, he liked having sex with the brunette and thanks to Kyuubi there was barely any next day soreness so he was eager to be with the Uchiha prodigy again. Then again it would mean sucking up all his dignity and spitting it out, because Sasuke didn't want him, he wanted release and that's all Naruto would be.

**"You know you want to kit." **Kyuubi didn't care one way or the other as long as these cursed annoying inner musings would end! **"You'll regret it more if you don't then if you do." **

Naruto licked his lips and twisted his hands together. He looked up at the sky searching for the right answer. If he could he'd find a flower and pick off the petals one at a time, yes no yes no yes no...yes? The clouds didn't offer any kind of help neither did the sun or the barely visible moon, it was all on him.

Sasuke watched the blond, he was physically battling the urge to fidget, his fingertips gripping the inside of his arms to stop from pulling up fistfuls of soil. It had to have been at least ten minutes, and it didn't look like he'd be getting an answer any time soon. So like any good ninja would he weighed his options, 1) sit and wait, or 2) get up and save what was left of his dignity. Being the proud bastard that he was, Sasuke's legs were moving before his mind could even choose which path he wanted. He dusted off the seat of his pants and took a step forward expecting Naruto to move, but the blond didn't.

"Move, dobe."

"Ok."

He stayed in place, "You're so stupid, move."

"Not ok I'll move, Ok to...the other thing."

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, "You mean...?"

"Yea...that." Naruto snatched his discarded clothes from the ground and looked Sasuke up and down. "But I have some conditions."

**"Well this is going to be fun." **Kyuubi purred inside his cage.

**This part is similar to the last one I wrote I just wanted to introduce Kyuubi as a butt head a little sooner than I did the last time, I hope you liked it but let me know!**


	5. I'm in It

**Sorry this is so late! thank you for all the adds and favs! hopefully this doesn't disappoint. read and review and enjoy! :) **

Naruto chewed on the end of his pencil, he'd been at this for what felt like hours, a glance at the clock on the microwave proved that it had indeed been quite a while since he and Sasuke had gone their seperate ways. He groaned inwardly and ran a hand through his hair, this was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought. At first it seemed like it would be an easy task; telling Sasuke what he could and couldn't do when it came to having sex with him. Of course by the time he had crumpled up the fifth sheet of paper it became obvious that it was a lot more serious than he first guessed. For all intensive purposed he was drawing the invisible lines that would define and shape his and his team mate's relationship. The pressure was insane and Naruto could practically feel his hair turning gray as he tried again and again to come up with a reasonable list of boundaries. Naruto blew at the mound of eraser shavings that had built up on the middle of his page and returned to glaring at the blank surface.

**"This is so annoying."** Kyuubi growled and rolled his hairy shoudlers,** "You're giving me a headache, why not just give it a rest for a while?"**

"I told Sasuke I'd have it done by tomorrow." Naruto jotted down the numbers one through ten in the margin and put perfect periods next to them, "I have to get this done, I'll go insane if I don't."

**"We'll both go insane."** the fox yawned and did his best to drown out the sound of Naruto's thoughts by covering his ears with his many tails.

Naruto started with the obvious, no kissing, it was at the top of each of his failed lists, after that it got difficult. His eyes scanned the room until they rested on his bed, which he hadn't had the chance to make that morning. Two: no sex in each other's bed. A triumphant smile cracked his face. "I'm on a roll now!"

**"Shut up."**

"Such a grouch." When it became clear that Kyuubi wasn't going to hold a conversation with him he went back to looking over his belongings. The picture on his side table of team seven brought another concern forward. Three: Sakura can never know. That was too specific it would make Sasuke think he still had feelings for the girl and that would put an unneccesary kink in things. He tried again, tapping his chin with the tip of his instrument. Three: No one can ever know, this relationship can not be used as black mail against each other. Another victorious grin after that the rest came easy.

"Let's see him disagree to any of those!" Naruto kissed the paper and signed drew two straight lines at the botton, where they would sign if they both agreed to the conditions.

**"Finally.**" Kyuubi mentally purred and flipped through the list, **"Not bad Kit. Now go to sleep so I can finally get some peace."**

"Alright alright," Naruto stretched and scratched at his stomach, "I don't want to be late tomorrow." He crawled between his sheets and quickly fell asleep.

~later that day~

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed at the blond trapped beneath him. "You seem distracted today." he licked the sweat from his upper lip and locked eyes with his team mate.

"Teme!" Naruto brought his knee up, oddly enough catching the Uchiha off guard and hitting him square in the gut. "Take that bastard."

Sasuke grunted but increased his hold on the other's wrist, manuevering his arm so that he could elbow Naruto in the ribs. "Once you give me that dam list I'll make you take it." In all his years of life it had never occurred to the brunette that he could be such a perv and enjoy it.

"Shut the fuck up." Naruto hissed, Kakashi and Sakura were not far away, if they found out his life would be over, mostly because the girl would kill him for getting in the way of her and Sasuke's happily ever after.

"I'm not stupid dobe." Sasuke drew his kunai and pressed it against the tan throat, watching the adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "I win."

Naruto was finding it harder and harder to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Fighting, that was it, but the teen's proximity brought back the sensations from the other day, the feeling, the smells. It all came rushing back to him like it did every time he was close to the Uchiha and was making him dizzy. His heart was beating so loud, and they hadn't even been training that long. He was scared of the others finding out, of Sasuke realizing that Naruto wanted him as more than just a fuck buddy, of them breaking the rules, of Sasuke leaving him. He gagged and Sasuke pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke wiped the few beads of precipitation off his forehead and put away his blade.

"Cut me some slack." Naruto rolled onto his side and supported himself with an elbow. "It's kind of a high pressure situation for me right now."

Sasuke watched him for a moment before crouching down and pretending to be interested in the bugs crawling around. "Listen," he waited until Naruto's eyes lifted up and met his, "Just because the nature of our relationship has changed a little doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you. I'd rather not do this than risk losing a battle during a mission."

Naruto's jaw tightened, "I didn't mean that...ass hole." he got to his feet and wiped the dirt off his shorts, the day proving too hot to keep his jumpsuit on for long.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "What did you mean then?" he too stood up, his full height about three inches taller than the blond.

"I would never ask anyone to make exceptions for me," his fists clenched, "I haven't and I wont." he spit off to their sides, "So shove it up your ass Uchiha." with lightening quick speed Naruto threw a shuriken at his comrade and jumped back. "Bring it on bastard."

Sasuke dodged the attack at the last second, not expecting his team mate to go from zero to sixty, although after all these years he really should know better. With a muttered, "You got it." he engaged his rival in a battle that would leave them both sore and exhausted at the end.

~thirty minutes later~

"Wow you guys really went at it." Sakura handed each boy a cool bottle of water and made herself comfy next to Sasuke, who was less than thrilled with her closeness.

"Had to show the teme how it was done!" Naruto offered her a smile and guzzled down his drink.

"Hn." Sasuke took slow calculated sips, unlike Naruto who would probably have a stomach cramp later he would be fine.

As if reading his mind Sakura scolded the blond, "Take your time idiot, you'll be sick."

Naruto pulled the bootle away from his lips and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Don't worry Sakura-chan nothing can bring me down especially not some cold water." he laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well children," Kakashi walked up with his nose crammed in his book, "I'm calling it quits so have a good evening." with a few hand signals he was gone in a poof of smoke.

There was a short silence during which Naruto finished his water and collected his scattered belongings, while Sasuke found a shady spot and made himself at home. Sakura fluttered about trying to make conversation with her love interest until she finally realized that it was futile, as per usual, and dismissed herself claiming she had to go find Ino and do something, Naruto hadn't caught the rest. The blond walked back over the Sasuke and looked around nervously, as if not truly believing that they were alone for the second day in a row.

Sasuke studied the other, noticing the way Naruto's fingers twitched when he was nervous and how yellow his hair looked in the late afternoon sun. He was excited and anxious to see the list, and wittle it down as much as possible. He was an Uchiha after all and as such didn't like restrictions, he'd been given everything he could ever want as a child and continued to get whatever he desired after his parent's death, why should this be any different? He and Naruto were the same, so he should want this to work as much as Sasuke did. He should be craving the attention and connection just like Sasuke was. He had to, if Sasuke thought for one second he was alone in his needs then he didn't know what he would do. Shaking the idea from his head he set a smooth smirk on his lips and cleared his throat.

"Well?" without waiting to see if the blond knew what he was talking about Sasuke extended his hand.

"Huh?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow before it dawned on him and his cheeks went red, "Oh." He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. '_dam' _ He had wanted it to be perfect, oh well.

"Hn." Sasuke took the page and unfolded it. "Let's see." He smirked to himself as his eyes drifted over the cursive words.

1) No kissing

2) No sex is each other's bed

3) No one can know

4) The relationship can not be used as black mail

4) No dates

5) No spending the night after

6) No more than once a day (discuss weekly allotment)

"Only six?" Sasuke liked that Naruto couldn't come up with anymore.

Naruto nodded and leaned against the tree next to his team mate. The few seconds it had taken for Sasuke to read the list were nerve racking. In all honesty he had wanted to write more but had passed out after the last one, it had been two AM after all. He scoffed to himself and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well it's harder than you think."

"It's not like I wanted there to be more, dobe." Sasuke furrowed his eye brows. "I have something to add."

"What?" Naruto peeked over his shoulder.

Sasuke got to his feet and walked off without saying anything else, folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket. As suspected Naruto was quickly by his side, staring at the ground as if they made eye contact his head would explode. Sasuke chuckled and elbowed the blond in the side trying to get him to lighten up. It worked, like a switch Naruto was back to his normal hyper active self.

"Where are we going teme?" he jumped up and down, running ahead and then stopping to wait for the Uchiha to catch up.

"I need a pencil." Sasuke stated plainly and lead the rambunctious teen back into town, to his apartment.

~5 minutes later~

Naruto gaped at the huge white space. He'd never been to the Uchiha's place, actually he just assumed Sasuke lived in an apartment just like his, one medium sized room with a bed in the corn and a kitchen lining one wall. But this was the exact opposite; the rooms were divided, one big living area complete with an expensive couch set and beautiful dark wood coffee table. That was all Naruto could see from the foyer where Sasuke was kicking off his shoes and wiping his feet on the bamboo mat. Naruto looked up the hall and saw three different doors, all shut, he also noticed that the walls wee bare, not a single photo or heirloom, nothing.

"Nice place." he followed the brunette to one of the couches and sat down.

"Wait here." Sasuke pointed to one of the cushions and then disappeared down the hall.

Naruto obeyed making himself comfortable on the soft black microfiber sofa. His hands slid against the grain of the fiber, it felt nice. Suddenly he felt out of place, realizing that he was a commoner and Sasuke was practically Konoha royalty. He wanted to run, this was a mistake, the deal, him being here, it was all just wrong. His breath hitched when he heard Sasuke's footsteps coming towards him. It was too late, he'd given the Uchiha the list he'd said yes, he wanted to do this. Wrong or not, he was in it.

"Ok." Sasuke sat down and took out the piece of paper, ironing it out with his hand on the table. When it was flat enough he started writing, his letters much neater than Naruto's.

7) Exclusive

8) It only takes one person for it to be over

Sasuke chewed on the end of his tool and glared at the page, Naruto was right this was harder than he thought. Not to mention he was putting even more restrictions on himself, and he hated it. But these were for his protection and Naruto's, it was in their best interest that these rules were written, at least writing them himself gave him a sense of control.

9) The three words are forbidden

10) Prenup

Sasuke looked up and smirked, not too bad. The last one was just something that popped into his head, he didn't imagine he'd be giving Naruto any gifts or vise versa but just in case, mostly he just wanted an even number. "Well?"

Naruto read, re-read and once more just to make sure. He assumed 'exclusive' meant neither one of them could see, or sleep with anyone else when they were doing each other. Number eight was obvious, number nine too. But what the hell did prenup mean? "Prenup?"

"We leave with what we came in with." Sasuke signed his name down at the bottom and then slid it over to Naruto.

Naruto's breath hitched did the last one mean Sasuke had thought about giving him something? Or was the brunette just worried that Naruto would give him something and then everything would be even more awkward. Naruto blinked, those were not the questions he should have been asking himself it was more important to focus on writing his name on the sheet of paper.

"This is it."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's not your death certificate dobe, number eight." as if saying that would ease all of the teen's worries.

"Right." Naruto laughed nervously and signed his name at the bottom as well, grimacing at how hideous it was compared to the other. His lips turned up into a gentle smile '_we're partners'_ It was only a second before he realized the implications of his thoughts and shook his head to rid himself of them. The movement caught Sasuke's attention who looked at him quizzically. Naruto leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair offering another uneasy laugh to break the tension.

Sasuke's eyes wandered over the boy's tan stretched out figure. He liked the way the white under shirt rode up just enough to reveal his belly button, Sasuke silently thanked whatever gods were watching over them that the blond hadn't put on his orange jump suit again. The hideous garment was dumped in a heap by the front door next to their sandals. Sasuke's eyes went south to where the boy's black work out shorts were hanging loosely on his narrow hips. His black eyes shot back up when Naruto's arms moved to cross behind his head, making a few blond strands fall in front of his eyes. He stared for a moment too long, Naruto looked down and caught his gaze.

Sasuke smirked deviously before he scooped the smaller boy up and dropped him in his lap. Naruto squeaked and grabbed onto the Uchiha's shoulders for support, shock written all over his face. The brunette waggled his eye brow and licked his bottom lip, "Let's make it official."

Without hesitation his fingers worked themselves under Naruto's shirt, finding a nipple that he promptly tweeked making the blond gasp in surprise. Encouraged, Sasuke's other hand found purchase on a firm butt cheek and gave it a squeeze, Naruto gulped. Sasuke watched the adam's apple bob up and down, his mind instantly recalling how it felt having the wet mouth wrapped around his cock. His arm flexed, coincidentally making Naruto rock forward in his lap, they both hissed.

Naruto clamped his eyes shut, his heart was threatening to pop out of his chest and the butterflies in his stomach raged, fluttering around maniacally. His body and mind were playing an 'I can't hear you game' as each ignored the other's screaming. His hips moved on their own seeking the delicious friction that had just ripped through his body, his brain on the other hand was waving the red flag urging Naruto's feet to find the floor and jump out the window. The blond couldn't decide which path was better so he just tuned them both out and sat there, hips still rocking and brain's debate making his eye twitch.

"Dobe." Sasuke gripped the boy's thighs and spread them a tiny bit wider so that Naruto slid down a bit more. He groaned, moving both hands to a side of the teen's buns and forcing him to move more roughly.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, fisting the back of the couch to keep himself grounded, his eyes popped open and he responded letting Sasuke guide him through the movement until he picked up the pace on his own. By now his mind had jumped ship and was waving a white flag begging for Naruto to get on with it. With all of him finally in agreement the blond bucked his hips forward letting a moan slip as their caged erections grinded against each other. Sasuke pinched his nipple again and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop from shouting out in surprise. He'd never played with himself to that extent, it was generally a tug a squeeze and done, he'd never explored his body any further. Sasuke did it again, rolling the pert bud between his fingers, Naruto hissed in response and arched into the contact.

"I need lube." Sasuke added as a side note as he pushed the white tang top up and tried to tug it off. But when he met resistance he looked up confused. "What?"

Naruto blushed as those hazy onyx eyes searched his face for an explanation. Trustfully he didn't want to let the brunette see his lack of scars, Kyuubi always healed them and their absence would raise questions. "Uhm, I don't have any."

Sasuke growled, not at the answer but rather that he had been forced to stop just because of a stray thought that had slipped out. "Then we'll make do." he leaned back, his hands laying limply by his side.

The silence lasted too long and Naruto wondered if maybe he should get off the Uchiha's lap now. "uh..." he fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervousness returning ten fold.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking quickly how he could save his afternoon, with speed and skill that would surprise even Kakashi he flipped Naruto so that his clothed ass was up in the air and his face was shoved into the couch cushion. Sasuke wasted no time in getting on his knees behind the other and sliding the black shorts down. Naruto's cheeks were spread, displaying his hole nicely, it quivered when Sasuke ran his thumb over it. Naruto tried to fidget, undoubtedly embarrassed about the arrangement but Sasuke didn't care at that point. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and covered them with spit. It occurred to him that maybe he should be a little nicer to his uke, rolling his eyes to himself he leaned down to cover Naruto's back.

"Ready?"

**"What a loaded question." **If Naruto were to picture the fox at that moment he would imagine that the demon had his large head resting on his paw and his tails swaying back and forth as he contemplated what the answer should be.

But Naruto didn't have time for that right now, deciding that a verbal answer would be too humiliating he just pushed himself back against Sasuke's still clothed cock. The brunette hissed in his ear and then there was a finger working its way into his ass. Naruto briefly wondered; if Kyuubi heals everything will this feel the same way it did last time? It was a little nerve wracking the idea of being a virgin every time he had sex. His train of thought was derailed when a second digit entered him and began scissoring, stretching him again. It didn't hurt, so maybe he had nothing to be afraid of. Then there was a third and Naruto winced, it burned, but he attributed that to the fact that saliva wasn't the thickest of lubricants.

Sasuke took deep breaths, it didn't feel like Naruto had loosened up at all and he'd been pumping his fingers in and out for the past two minutes. Naruto was starting to squirm under him, and Sasuke wondered if he was in pain. He reached under the blond and freed his hard on, palming it against the tan stomach. Instantly the blond head snapped up and a loud moan escaped. "That's better." he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but oh well no time for regrets. His own erection was getting painful inside his shorts, so he granted himself the same relief and unzipped his bottom to let the heavy organ fall out. He sighed and withdrew his fingers, smirking when Naruto whined quietly at the loss of his touch. "Oh you like that?"

Naruto felt no shame as he nodded his head vigorously and pushed back trying to impale himself against the fingers that had been stimulating him. The hand that had been rubbing his cock gripped it firmly and gave a few tentative tugs. He gasped at the raw feeling and bit into the arm of the sofa. Bucking his hips back his eyes went wide when he heard Sasuke groan, it was then that he felt something stiff spreading his cheeks and sliding over his entrance. The sensitive flesh tightened and Naruto's eyes bugged out as the hard shaft started grinding against his hole, it felt good. Combined with his cock being stroked he was already on cloud nine and more than ready to cum.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, Naruto's butt cheeks were trying to squeeze his dick. The skin was so soft and warm he wondered which felt better, inside or out? For the moment outside was winning. He leaned down closer to the boy's back, pinning his man hood in between the round buns and his stomach, grinding harder. He moved faster jerking Naruto's dick in time with his thrusts. Before he knew it he was on the edge. It occurred to him that he could be made fun of for cumming before he even got in the tight ass. With that in mind he pulled back just enough to slide his dick into Naruto's hot opening.

Naruto bit back the scream of pleasure that was vibrating in his throat. Even though he would probably never say it out loud it felt good being filled, but he'd never tell the bastard that. He felt every nanometer as it slid into him, heard the way their breaths quickened in unison. The adrenaline started pumping through his veins making his ecstasy levels sky rocket, if he hadn't been close before he was now. Finally when Sasuke was seated completely inside him, he started rocking back and forth shallowly driving Naruto crazy with the slowness of it all. If it weren't for the fact that the hand around his cock had tightened and was pumping quickly he would have started bouncing back on the teme's dick inside him.

Sasuke held onto one of the tan hips pulling himself forward. He was in heaven, Naruto was so tight and warm his earlier debate 'which is better' was quickly put to rest, inside no doubt in his mind. He tried to keep his thrusts slow but the teenage hormones that were raging forced him to go faster. Sliding out a little more each time until he was pulling out almost all the way and then ramming back in. He remembered last time he had hit something that made Naruto scream, he was now in search of that magical spot. Angling up he slid his dick along Naruto's inner walls, then to the side a bit then the other way. He knew he had hit it when Naruto's whole body seized up and his back went rigid.

"Do that again." Nauto's voice shook as he spoke but the euphoria that had washed over him was worth a little unmanliness.

"What was that?" Sasuke slid out slowly, memorizing the dobe's sweet spot.

"Again..." Naruto got up on his hands and looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke's breath hitched, those blue eyes that were usually crystal clear blue were now a clouded violet staring at him wantonly. He wanted to make the blond beg but those eyes were enough, he gave a powerful thrust hitting the prostate dead on. Naruto's head snapped back and his mouth dropped open forming a silent scream. Sasuke repeated the action watching with wonder as Naruto's head lulled from side to side until finally falling to hang between his shoulders. On the third thrust Naruto moaned and screamed pushing back into the intrusion. Sasuke tightened his hold on the tan waist and picked up speed pulling Naruto back against him and pushing into him at the same time. the achieved an animalistic pace, the room filled with grunts and the sound of moist skin slapping together. Sasuke's vision blurred as he plowed into the hot tunnel, he knew he had held on for as long as he could.

Naruto gasped and groaned trying not to scream, though it was proving to be quite a task. Sasuke was assaulting all of his pleasure points. If he didn't cum soon he'd explode.

"Sas...!" He bit into the couch again to muffle his cries as he climaxed. '_Yes!" _

Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Naruto's ass clamping around him, like it was begging for him to cum so that he could milk him dry. It was hard to resist he managed a few more harsh thrusts before cumming deep inside the dobe. His head tossed back and he gripped both of the boy's hips most likely leaving bruises. He waited until he had spilled all of his seed and come back down from his high before withdrawing his softening member. He sat back against the opposite arm of the couch, a drowsy smirk ghosted across his face when Naruto's legs unfolded and splayed out across his lap.

It was quiet other than their ragged breaths and the sound of a clock ticking the seconds by somewhere. After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke stretched out his legs testing their strength. Satisfied he pushed the tan limbs off of him and stood up, swaying only slightly, not that Naruto would have noticed the blond was still in a world of his own. Sasuke cleared his throat, shoving his limp dick back into his shorts.

"Now it's official." He grinned victoriously.

Naruto blinked a few times, without sitting he slid his shorts back up and continued laying there. "Yea."

Sasuke walked out of the room, Naruto didn't care where they had gotten what they wanted out of each other, right? If that was all he wanted why did he feel like a cheap whore, but maybe Sasuke felt the same way.

**"Get real kit." **Kyuubi chuckled evilly, **"You're his bitch and that's it. Now gather up what you can of your dignity and get out before he comes back."**

He didn't want to admit it but the fox was right, so Naruto took the demon's advice. Standing, wobbly at first, and collecting his clothes from the foyer, putting on his sandals he left without another word. "I'm in it now."

**Ok I know it took for ever but holidays blah blah blah and other excuses. I hope you liked the lemon it seemed kind of long to me but oh well it's out there now. Let me know!**


	6. All I Want Is You

Sasuke glared at the paper, just barely keeping the urge to incinerate the page in check. Why had he ever agreed to these ridiculous things? On top of that how could he have been so dumb as to add on to the list? At the moment he was furious, not only at the inanimate item but also at himself. He'd been over excited to get laid again, and to have that small amount of control over the blonde, hell to have control over anyone. Sasuke realized too late that he would be suffering for his foolishness in the near and current future.

Speaking of which his ass was going numb. He was presently sitting on the floor at the base of Naruto's bed, naked except for the sheet that covered his lap, clothes still strewn all over the small space. The list of limitations slipped from his grasp and floated to the floor. The afternoon had been going so well, group 7 trained for only a few hours that afternoon and almost directly after Kakashi invited them to lunch and actually paid! Sasuke had been so busy staring at Naurto's mouth throughout the meal that he hadn't even noticed his teacher pick up the check and leave, followed shortly by Sakura so that it was, once again, just the two of them. Naruto had been cross, something about the Uchiha being too obvious. But Sasuke was already leading the blond out of the small shop and back towards which ever apartment was closer, turned out it was Naruto's.

He was so caught up with stripping and touching and biting the tan boy everywhere he could possibly reach that Sasuke didn't notice until it was too late that he had pushed the other backwards onto his bed. Naruto had hesitated and then rejected any further advances the brunette tried to make on him while they were laying on the mattress. Thinking about it now Sasuke should have just sucked it up and fucked on the floor, after all it did look like the dobe had cleaned up. But no! He had to go all Uchica and try to force himself on Naruto, he figured the blond would come around eventually. Naruto of course had not, he'd fought back a terrified rage bubbling up in his blue eyes so Sasuke stopped and was told to leave. Again pride reared it's hideous head and Sauske promptly told Naruto that he didn't have to leave because if they weren't doing it then he was allowed to stay the night.

'_What an idiot!' _ Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, he wanted to climb up into the bed so bad, however Naruto had been glaring at him on the floor before the blond passed out so if the Uchiha were to make himself comfy on the mattress now he'd be rather embarrassed when Naruto woke up and found him next to him. So he'd stay on the floor, or leave.

As if reading his mind Naruto spoke groggily, "Why are you still here teme?"

Sasuke went rigid, how was he supposed to answer that? _'well you see I'm a stubborn baka and I refuse to leave until I get my way because I'm also a spoiled brat' _"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes in the dark slipping the covers off of his half dressed form and crawling down to the end of the bed where Sasuke sat. In his barely awake state he didn't even bother thinking twice about running his hand through his team mate's hair. The raven strands were soft and felt feathery light between his fingers. "Why are you on the floor?"

Sasuke's brain was having trouble functioning, his scalp was tingling all over sending shivers down his spine. No one had touched his hair, other than Kakashi and that didn't have this kind of effect, since his mother had passed. The Uchiha was thrown into flash back after flash back the result of which had his head pressing into the contact. He was vaguely able to focus on the question being asked, "Rules?"

Naruto blinked sleepily, "We didn't have sex." as if that was all his body could handle he fell back to sleep.

When the finger combing stopped Sasuke snapped out of his daze and jerked away from the hand that lay limp in his hair. Heart beating a mile a minute the brunette scrambled to his feet and gathered up his clothes. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was frightened by his memories they made his eyes sting with years of unshed tears threatening to burst past the emotionless dam he had set up. Dressed in record time Sasuke rushed out the door and down onto the street gasping for breath when he was sure there was no one around. It took a solid five minutes before his pulse calmed and the moisture behind his eyes receded.

One look back at the dobe's apartment to make sure, of what he didn't know, before Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed home, quickly.

~~Meow~~

"Dammit why can't this lady keep a hold of her cat!" Naruto landed on the ground with a less than stealthy thump.

"Dobe, shut up."

The blond rolled his eyes while he picked up a snapped twig eyeing it suspiciously. If there was one thing he noticed since he and Sasuke's trust had begun it was how much more vocal the Uchiha was. Of course Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, the bastard's new favorite hobby was scoffing and mocking his team mate, like always, but timed tens. Then again for the past two days, Sasuke was being a stubborn pest, they hadn't 'been together' or even come close to 'being toether' at all. If Naruto was honest, he really was trying to avoid that, he'd have to admit that Sasuke seemed mad at him and that things were back to the way they had been before all this mess had started.

"Up yours teme!" a sprinted back into the forest following the faint feline trail, it was the ultimate bait.

"Hn." Sasuke voice crackled in his ear successfully destroying what was left of Naruto's good mood.

Naruto grunted and charged deeper into the woods, above him leaves fell and caught in his hair for a split second before tumbling to the ground. Blue eyes travelled up for only a second, capturing the sight of his comrades running along with him through the branches, Sakura following closely and Kakashi bringing up the rear. His gaze lowered in time to let him dodge a tree and then continue on his way.

"There it is!" Sakura was a pink blur as she darted down from her lofty perch and tackled their target in one swift motion.

"Yea Sakura!" Naruto was at her side in a second clapping her on the back, careful not to make her lose her grip on the pesky pussy.

"Careful Naruto!" her glare turned to a look of pure pride when Sasuke landed not far from them, along with Kakashi who wasted no time in pulling out his little orange book. "Look Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes travelled from the girl to the cat and his lip curled up, he hated animals.

Naruto threw his back and laughed loudly, "Jeez teme you should see your face! Are you afraid of the big bad kitty cat?" he crossed his arms basking in the sense of self satisfaction.

"Sasuke isn't afraid of anything!" Sakura got to her feet, tucking the rogue animal into her back pack, careful that it wouldn't be able to get out. "Right Sasuke?" she gushed, prancing over to him, interlacing their arms.

The brunette shook her off him and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hn."

Naruto smirked and cast his eyes tot he ground, reveling in the knowledge that the girl was barking up the wrong tree. He chuckled and kicked at a pebble, "Whatever, so who's buying..."

"Oh look the mission is over, time to go." Kakashi sprung back up into the trees and motioned for them to follow him back to Hokage tower.

Sakura obeyed without a second thought taking to the branches once again. Sasuke lingered for only a moment eyes raking over his fuck buddy's body. Something stirred deep inside him, in the general area of his crotch, and he cleared his throat. "Dobe."

Said blond looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "He speaks." his expression darkened slightly when the other boy advanced on him.

Sasuke closed the distance between them taking his hands out of his pockets as he moved to pull the ear piece from its place and slide it into his knapsack. "You're getting cocky." he grabbed the front of Naruto's jump suit and yanked him forward, "Am I going to have to put you back in your place?"

Naruto's gaze was down, his bangs hiding his face, "Fuck off teme."

Sasuke smirked, burying a hand in the golden locks he yanked hard enough to make that angelic face turn up towards him, "Hn."

Hands came up and rested on his chest, applying the slightest bit of pressure, shocks ripped through his body. Those small worn hands had been the cause of all his inner turmoil. Sasuke reeled back a few steps sucking in a breath, he wanted to yell at his team mate to never touch him again, but in truth the contact and memories brought with it weren't all bad. That night, two days ago, the Uchiha had barely been able to keep himself from crying, it had caught him so off guard that he wasn't able to deal with it at all. It wasn't until the next day at training that he found himself rationalizing and allowing his mind to wander, within the boundaries that he had set up of course. Memory lane was painful but he couldn't stop himself from walking down it.

Naruto's brow creased, his hands fell down to his side and he sighed heavily, "Moody bastard." he didn't want to stay here with this confusing ass any longer so he shot off to catch up with him team.

Sasuke barely registered the other leaving, he was too lost in his thoughts. Naruto was triggering all these feelings and memories, but the brunette couldn't decide if it was bad or good.

"Fuck." his hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms as his mind supplied endless streams of scenes from his past.

~~Base!~~~

Her pink haired floated on the breeze like the flower petals that she was named after. Sakura and Kakashi had made it to the tower two minutes before Naruto and then they had to wait another five before Sasuke made his appearance. She had handed over the feline and signed off on the group report, waving off Tsunade's uncharacteristic apologies about having assigned them to such a low rank 'mission'. Now she stood on top of the Hokage monument brain recapping her day.

Sasuke and Naruto had been acting weird ever since... well ever since that day in Naruto's apartment when she had found the blond in her crush's lap. It didn't matter how high her IQ was and despite her amazing observational skills, the girl refused to admit to herself that there was something going on with her two male team mates. It was impossible in her mind! And even if Sasuke was... that... he would never act on it. His reputation in the city was too important, he had too much to lose. Not to mention, all the boy talked about, when he did talk, was the revitalization of his clan, and that could never happen with another man. So, logically, if on the off chance that the only remaining Uchiha was... gay, he'd be forced to hide it for the rest of his life.

Then there was Naruto. She worried about the kid, he lived alone and now that she knew the kind of conditions he lived in, she was even more concerned for him. Over the past week he had under gone some kind of drastic changes, he was abandoning his jump suit more often, and had even suggested a restaurant other than Ichiraku's. Yes Sakura was worried, for him and about him. If Sasuke wasn't into women, or like both, then it was possible that Sakura would have to now see the idiot as competition, and that didn't make her happy. She put her hands on her narrow hips and squinted out at the village, as if her glare could find the blond punk and eliminate him. She reaffirmed her vow then and there that it didn't matter who got in her way, she would have Sasuke.

~~~~Ugh!~~~~

Naruto collapsed on his bed, mentally and physically exhausted. Naturally, just when he was about to fall asleep, Kyuubi decided to find its voice.

**"Ku ku ku, look who's moping... again!" **The demon knew what Naruto had done in his sleep and was eager to keep it a secret, hoping it would be the string he could pull that would cause their ridiculous relationship to unravel.

"Shut up." Naruto rid himself of his heavy jump suit and tossed it across the room.

**"Now where is the fun in that?" **the great fox stretched in its cage. **"What's the matter kit? Your foolish choice to let the Uchiha fuck you back firing?"**

Naruto growled and fell over so that his face was pushed into his pillow, "Leave me alone!" he screamed, wishing the action would rid him of his stress.

**"Feeling like a little useless slut now? Finally figuring out that he is just going to use you whenever he wants and then cast you aside?" **Kyuubi purred happily as he sensed his container start to cry. **"Just tell him it's off Kit." **

Naruto shook his head against the pillow sobbing quietly, he didn't want to let it go, even if Sasuke was just using him. It was what they had agreed on, there was no reason for him to be upset. Naruto knew if their contract was broken then he would go back to being the outsider, at least as Sasuke's whore he was desired, wanted... needed? Although the way the Uchiha had jerked away from him earlier wasn't too encouraging that their 'relationship' would last much longer.

**"You're just torturing yourself kid. Do you really think the Uchiha cares one way or the other about you?" **the demon licked his long fangs smiling evillyhe almost had the boy on his side, **"It was fun while it lasted, now things can go back to the way they were before." **

Naruto sat up straight in bed like a rocket, "No!" he rushed to his closet and pulled out the black shirt he never wore and a pair of grey shorts. It wasn't something he would usually wear, but the colors drew him in, complimenting his mood. With lightening quick speed he pulled the items on and yanked a comb through his hair, wiping his face clean in between. Thirty seconds later he was out the door pulling on his shoes as he ran.

'It can't be over. I need him.'

~~~~~Knock!Knock!~~~~~

Sasuke tried to ignore the incessant pounding on his door, but it was starting to piss him off. Just as he was about to shout at whoever it was to go away a muffled voice found his ears.

_"Open up teme!"_

"Naru...?" he rushed to the door, but he would never admit that he had, and yanked it open, painting a look of agitation on his face. "What do you want dobe?"

"What is your problem bastard!" Naruto slammed the door shut behind him and shoved Sasuke, succeeding in catching the brunette off guard so that he stumbled backwards.

"My problem? You're the one barging into other people's houses and pushing them! What the fuck do you want?"

Naruto clenched his fists and swung at the stubborn Uchiha. "Tell me what's crawled up your ass, dick head!"

Sasuke dodged and grabbed the offending limb, using it as leverage to throw Naruto up against the wall, pinning him there with his body. "Calm the hell down!"

Naruto thrashed around, only managing to get himself even more stuck, the brunette grabbed both his wrists and pinned them out wide. "You're such an asshole!"

Sasuke grunted when the other's head jerked back and made contact with his chin. "Fuck!" he worked his jaw in slow circles and then used his shoulder to smash the blond head into the wall.

"Ouch!" Naruto groaned and sagged.

There was silence as both boy's tried to gather their thoughts. Sasuke waited until his comrade seemed calm before letting the small risks go free and stepping back. Naruto stayed still for a second before sliding down the wall and sitting on his heels, leaning his head against the wall.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke straightened out his disheveled shirt and wiped an invisible speck of dirt from his shorts.

Naruto swallowed hard and cradled his head in his hands, "You."

**say what? did Naruto just reveal his feeling for Sasuke? maybeeeeee REVIEW**


	7. Don't You Want Me?

**Thanks for loving this story guys! And for that I'm going to update quickly or at least try to... when I started writing this chapter I had every intention of updating rapido but it's possible I stopped half way and the update came later than I thought... but none of this interests you so ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Me?" Sasuke blinked, for the first time in his life he was completely speechless.

Naruto's heart stopped, had he said that out loud? 'fuck!' Deep inside him Kyuubi chortled wickedly and swished his tail back and forth eagerly anticipating the on coming conversation. The blond blushed, his eyes darting all over the room, he needed a way out.

"Yeah you dumbass." In order to save his heart he'd have to sacrifice his dignity, "We haven't... in a couple days. Tell me what's up."

Sasuke rested his back against the other wall of the foyer and slid down so that he was sitting on the floor facing Naruto. "Is that what you were really going to say?" he stretched his long legs out so that in a way the blond was trapped between them.

Naruto licked his lips and nodded putting on the best fake smile he could, "Of course teme... what else could I possibly want from you?"

The Uchiha's head drooped to rest on his chest, his dark bangs covering his eyes, "Nothing else."

Even though he couldn't admit it to himself Sasuke felt a pain in his stomach that spread until it chilled his heart. Naruto only wanted sex, that was their agreement, it's what they had decided. And that was perfectly fine with him, he didn't want or need anything else. Just sex, no other contact or emotional connections, just orgasm, release, that was it. Besides he didn't want anything else! Naruto was a stress reliever and besides that a boy, why would he want anything more from the immature blond? The brunette nodded his head and raked his fingers through his luscious hair.

"Right." he looked up only to see big blue orbs coming closer to him.

Naruto crawled on his hands and knees over to his fuck buddy. He could tell the other boy was lost in some kind of internal struggle or realization... and what would be the fun of letting him sit there and wallow? "Hm?"

The blond straddled Sasuke and draped his arms loosely around the broad shoulders. He saw the slight change of expression on the chiseled face and took full advantage of it, swooping in to lay a kiss on the pale neck. The Uchiha's arms hesitantly wrapped around Naruto's waist but made no move beyond that. Naruto decided that he needed more motivation. "Don't you want me?" as he spoke his hips made slow circles on Sasuke's groin area.

The brunette grunted and tightened his hold on the slim waist. "Hn."

"That's not an answer Teme." Naruto pushed his hips down harder, grinding the other's growing arousal against his ass.

**"Brat, I'm warning you!"** Kyuubi growled low and threateningly, things were not going its way.

_'Not now! I'm busy!_' Naruto smirked inwardly when he felt the fox bristle and gnash its teeth. To drive home the fact that he wasn't going to stop the blond slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt and helped his team mate out of it, followed closely by removing his own garment.

**"I will not be ignored! Either you stop or I'll make you regret this whole thing."** The demon sunk low in its cage, flicking its tail back and forth eagerly awaiting its hosts' next move.

Sasuke replaced his hands around the tan waist and forced the other to rock back and forth faster, shivering at the delicious friction. He gritted his teeth and let his eye lids fall to half mast for once enjoying the feeling of being dominated.

Naruto moaned softly, the erection in his pants reaching full hardness as Sasuke began to respond. _'I don't regret anything. Now leave me alone bitch._'

**"I'll show you who's a bitch..." **

The fox purred evilly before sinking back into the recesses of his container leaving Naruto with a sense of dread, but just as he was about to stop and make up some excuse about having to be some where else he heard Sasuke say something.

"What?"

The Uchiha's shoulders stiffened and the next thing Naruto knew he was being flipped onto his back, legs spread wide and arms pinned to his side, "Yes. I want you."

The blond gasped as his wrists were released and his bottoms ripped off. "UH!"

"Is that enough of an answer for you dobe?" Sasuke freed himself from his own pants and found his place between Naruto's splayed limbs.

Naruto would have come back with something semi-clever if it weren't for the hot tip pressing against his hole. "Nnn...yea."

Sasuke leaned down forcing their cocks to be squeezed between their stomachs and trust his hips causing painfully sharp stabs of pleasure to shoot through his body. His lips found purchase on a tan collar bone where they sucked and kissed the salty flesh leaving tiny red marks. Beneath him Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, the dobe's inhibitions must have flown out the window with his shame, but Sasuke supposed two days of pent up sexual energy could do that to a person. He thrust his hips faster thoroughly enjoying the small gasps and whimpers his partner was making.

"Nnn... Sasuke... do it." A small voice in the back of Naruto's mind screamed at him for being so desperate to be fucked. But the blond couldn't help it. His body was suddenly on fire, his heart was beating out of control and the smell of Sasuke was driving him insane. His body wanted to be filled, needed it!

The Uchiha's eyes widened, "You're so desperate for it?" secretly Sasuke wanted to moan at the pure lust filled words but he was not about to lose his head.

Naruto bucked his hips successfully getting the brunette to pull back enough so that he was on his hands and knees. His eyes roamed over the other's exposed flesh, the most alluring flush was beginning to spread over the alabaster skin. Naruto licked his lips before letting his eyes connect with Sasuke's again. The Uchiha was staring at him questioningly. "Don't ask stupid questions teme." Naruto swept his arm around catching the pale wrist and using it as leverage to knock his team mate off balance. Then swung his leg up catching the boy in the side and pushing him onto his back, ending the maneuver by landing squarely on the strong thighs.

Sasuke blinked, he hadn't been expecting that, something had gotten into the little blond that was making him very bold. He would have thought about it more but at the moment his cock was being pressed between two firm butt cheeks and rubbed against a puckered hole. His teeth gritted together and his hands grabbed the tan hips harshly pushing the smaller boy back so that he was able to grind harder.

Naruto's head swayed from side to side as he moved his hips back and forth reveling in the tingles that shot up his spine. That same small voice from earlier started yelling at him again that he was acting like a bitch in heat, but he quickly duct tape the little enigma's mouth and shoved it into a mental closet. There was no time to second guess himself, he needed this badly or else it felt like he might explode. Drawing two fingers to his lips he sucked them into his mouth and coated them in his spit then pulled them out to slide between his legs to his quivering entrance. In his daze he saw that Sasuke was watching rather intently and decided to put on the best show he could in his current state.

Sasuke's eyes followed the dripping digits until they disappeared between creamy thighs. He felt knuckles rub against his shaft as Naruto's hand moved his cock out of the way. He swallowed hard, realizing that he was being watched he looked up slowly on to gasp at the raw emotion shining deep in those blue eyes. He was spell bound! Naruto's mouth hung open slightly as he lifted himself a bit bracing his free hand against the Uchiha's stomach while the other fidgeted between his legs. Sasuke watched those sapphire eyes turn to a deep violet as Naruto pushed into himself.

Naruto sucked in a breath through his already open lips, his body shivering all over at the intense pleasure that clawed at his nerves. He had never felt this way before, never wanted it so bad! He pushed in a second finger and not feeling himself relax he began to scissor them. A third quickly followed as he was eager to get the process over with so that he could have Sasuke buried deep inside him. As if the thought made him snap, suddenly his hips started to jerk up and down and moan after moan slipped from his mouth, picturing Sasuke's dick where his fingers now were.

The Uchiha could not believe his eyes, it was all he could do not to cum from watching. He grabbed the hand that was on his chest and yanked it so the Naruto came crashing down on top of him. Despite the discomfort at least the dobe had stopped. "Enough."

Naruto blushed furiously, finally realizing what he had been doing. "So...sorry..."

"Shut up." Sasuke put a hand on the rounded ass and brought it down, aligning his tip just right so that it pushed against the hot circle of muscles.

"Mmm... god... do it." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck taking in more of his scent, his vision going blurry as his hips were forced down more and he began to be penetrated.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from groaning, two days had made Naruto tight again... then again he was always tight. Finally he was sheathed completely inside his fuck buddy the suffocating heat made him sigh with relief, at least he hadn't busted by just watching Naruto's little performance. Speaking of which said boy was a pile of whimpering goo, moaning and gasping against his neck, soft lips coming to suckle his sensitive skin when he stayed still too long.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy to keep their upper bodies pinned together and thrust up, Naruto took the hint and lifted his bum enough so that Sasuke had room to slip out half way before ramming back in. The blond bit into his shoulder but that did little to stop the scream that ripped from his throat. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he repeated the process over and over again each time slamming up so that he was all the way inside his dobe.

Naruto's arms quickly wrapped around the strong shoulders and held on for dear life, while his lower body braced him for the impact of each thrust. His voice was soon hoarse and his tongue dry from screaming so much. It was painful but in a way that was extremely satisfying. He focused enough to match the other's rhythm lessening the force Sasuke put into his movements. Their bodies worked together to create a wicked dance of pure ecstasy. About three minutes into it Naruto felt a radiating heat spreading from his groin to his abdomen, it felt different but he assumed it would end all the same. His body began to jerk so that he was able to grind his dick against the other's firm stomach and then slam down on the hard cock in his ass.

"Fuck... I'm ahhh close... Sas..."

Sasuke grunted his reply digging his nails into the bronze flesh and speeding up, he had been close ever since he'd entered the boy. One hand slid down to grab a soft but solid cheek and make Naruto move faster with him the other dug its way into the mop of golden locks and yanked the boy's head back so he could watch the delectable faces he was making.

Naruto got up on his hands and used his new found leverage to impale himself on the hard member inside him. His chin drooping until it was resting on his chest his mouth wide open for the unhindered sounds to fly free. He gasped and clenched when a hand wrapped around his leaking erection and began to pump furiously. His vision was blurring and tears were welling up in his eyes as his climax came barreling towards him.

"Fucking cum!" Sasuke growled out as he tried desperately to hold onto the cum that was seeping out of his cock.

As if on cue Naruto threw his head back and came harder than he ever had before spilling his seed over their stomachs and squeezing Sasuke inside him.

"God..." Sasuke released the weeping hard on and let his head collide with the floor, he was going to burst. "Keep going."

Naruto supported himself with shaky arms and continued his harsh ride, pushing the Uchiha's length as deeply as he could each time. "I can't..." it felt like all his strength had left him.

"Just a little more" Sasuke started bucking his hips in tandem until white explosions flashed before his eyes and he released inside the other's tight body. He groaned low and long his fingers leaving bruises on the tan thighs.

Naruto slumped and slid off his fuck buddy laying there gasping for breath, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Fuck."

"Yeah." he chuckled and tried to sit up but a sharp pain had him flopping back quickly.

"Ok?"

Naruto didn't hear him, he'd blacked out.

**yeah that was a crap ending to the chap but I'm exhausted so that's how it is. obviously my earlier statement came true my bad on that! review please!**


	8. Pain

**First off I love all of you for sticking in there with me and faving/ reviewing the last chapter! Next I'm am really trying to give my self a dead line so cross your fingers that I stick to it! Finally I want to make sure you guys know that I am attempting to not make Naruto and Sasuke fall in love so quickly, right now they are just in that emotional state where they're glad to have someone and be needed. Just so you know that! **

**P.S. I'm thinking about starting another story, maybe wont post it right away so there's no real demand on me to update. But I tried to read a story today where Sasuke buys Naruto and Naruto is a 'pet' you know with the ears and tail but it was awful! I feel that you guys deserve a better option, you may not agree but I might go for it. Let me know what you think!**

Naruto groaned, he'd been laying in bed avoiding the day for as long as possible, but now the sun was streaming blindingly through his thin drapes reminding him that he couldn't hide from the new morning. Kyuubi had woken him up precisely seven and a half hours ago to announce that his punishment would be starting. At first the blond was confused but that didn't last long as he was shortly shocked from head to toe with a red pain that made him go blind for a minute. He had wanted to scream but the ripping agony took away his voice and clamped his throat shut. The fox chortled viciously in his head as he writhed in discomfort promising it's host worse to come.

The kitsune whimpered as another bout of hurt spread through his gut and zapped his nerve endings all the way to his finger tips. He had never not wanted to go to training before but this had to be an exception, he couldn't even feel his legs let alone think about kicking and jumping! The team must be going crazy looking for him, worried sick about him no doubt. As yet another contraction of pain subsided he was able to finally lay back and gasp for breath. His mind was in such a haze it didn't even occur to him that his comrades were probably just ignoring his absence and going about their practices, contributing his tardiness to being in trouble for some new prank that he had pulled.

Naruto's back arched and he fisted his sweaty sheets when another wave of agony racked his body. This time he was able to croak his discomfort, clamping his eyes shut and wishing with all his might that it would just stop. He silently promised Kyuubi what ever he wanted if only the best would end his suffering, of course he withdrew the offer a moment later when the fox chuckled darkly and swished it's huge tails within it's cage.

"B...bas...tard" Naruto cursed breathlessly dragging his nails across his already pink stomach leaving another trail of scratches. "Stop!"

The demon blinked innocently, **"I warned you." **as if that would explain it all fell silent.

"Fuck you!" Naruto punched the closest wall, crumbling the material and cracking the support beam, his knuckles bleeding as a result.

**"Stress won't help your condition kit." **Kyuubi yawned and laid its head down on its crossed paws.

"W...what... nngh condition?" It was a struggle just to get his lips moving.

**"You'll see."**

Naruto was about to sling out another colorful word when his mouth filled with bile and he just barely turned over in time to empty his stomach's contents on the floor. His shoulder shook as he spit into the disgusting slush, he glared and pushed himself up as best he could managing to sit up against the head board. This new position lessen the pain the tiniest bit but it was enough to clear the blond's head a little and offer him the opportunity to think. There were a few reasons this could be happening the most obvious being that Kyuubi was an asshole and felt like proving it. This caused Naruto confusion, he'd felt Kyuubi's anger and wrath before, that usually effected his entire body this time all his pain was radiating out from his gut rather than his head like normal.

His eyes dropped to look over his stomach and the curse mark Jiraiya had taught him about. It was redder than usual however that might just be because Uzumaki had been scraping at the are for hours, trying anything to lessen the hurt. Before he could study the seal more thoroughly his head whipped to the side and he upchucked again. He had to get to Tsunade, something was wrong. He slowly preformed the hand motions necessary to call forth a clone the thing appeared only it was tiny the size of a squirrel. It chirped at him angrily waving its tiny arms around angrily. Naruto groaned and mentally passed on the message to the little being who stomped towards the door less than threateningly. Naruto felt his chakra draining rapidly and knew instantly the fox was pulling it away from him, he had to sustain the clone long enough for it to get to the hokage tower. His vision began to blur and his senses dulled until finally darkness claimed him.

~training field~

Sasuke glared at the bridge he'd crossed two hours before, Naruto wasn't just late it was becoming apparent that he wasn't coming. Kakashi had seemed baffled at first but shrugged it off promising Sakura the blond would not go unpunished and then began putting them through the paces. An hour into the training Kakashi summoned one of his nin-dogs and instructed it to inform the hokage of the rare phenomenon.

**(I just want you all to know I had from here down written and then my comp spazzed and lost it all add that to the extra hormones racing through my veins right now and you should be able to tell how difficult it was for me to not throw this dam machine across the room. Enjoy)**

Sasuke leaned back against the tree he was resting by as he watched Kakashi and Sakura practice kunai throwing techniques, attempting to distract himself. But soon he was bored and became anxious his mind returning to last night and the blond's random visit. The baka had all but busted down his door only to start a scuffle and then admit he missed getting fucked? It didn't add up and given that Sasuke was a genius if it didn't make sense to him it wasn't going to compute for anyone else either. Which made him feel slightly better that he wasn't the only one who would be confused by the dobe's behavior, but that didn't do anything to help him figure out what was going on with Naruto.

Could it be that Naruto needed him the same way he now needed Naruto? If so did that mean the totally ignorant blond had figured out that Sasuke had become addicted to him and the feelings he brought along? Fear coursed through the Uchiha's veins at the thought, it would destroy his reputation and only serve to complicate their relationship further if the idiot knew all that. He had to start acting like a bastard again, no long lingering kisses or unbroken eye contact from now on it was business as usual! Hit it and quit it was his mantra for the day, he'd use Naruto just like they agreed and ignore all the aggravating emotions that bubbled to the surface when they were together.

A 'thunk' sound above his head drew Sasuke from his thoughts and he directed his attention to Kakashi who stood in the middle of the field staring at the bridge. His gaze joined the other's in time to see the nin-dog returning, breathless and looking rather frazzled. The brunette sauntered over to the group who had already begun listening to the creature's report.

"Naruto clone... Kyuubi pain...Tsunade hurried..."

'Dam.' Sasuke was normally very focused and had no problem hearing conversations from a distance, but today he was distracted (though he refused to admit it) and that had cost him.

"I see."

"Is Naruto alright?" Sakura glanced over at her team mate with worry swirling in her big green eyes.

"Hokage was on her way I have no further details." the dog sat on his hind legs and saluted.

"Very well." Kakashi released the jutsu and the animal disappeared. "Well that is troubling." his long fingers scratched at the pocket where the orange book was concealed eager to pull it out and start reading again, everything was so much simpler in between those pages.

"What is it?" Sasuke tried to sound as bored as possible, but the idea of Naruto in pain was indeed troubling.

Sakura was all to eager to fill in her love if it meant having an actual conversation with him, even if it was about her potential rival. "Naruto is sick! The dog ran into a miniature clone that was really weak and right before it disappeared said Naruto was in trouble and something about 'Kyuubi'" the pinkette's face scrunched up in confusion, she'd never heard about Kyuubi before.

Kakashi cleared his throat at the questioning looks his students were giving him, "Yes well I suppose we should head to the hospital. I'm sure Naruto is there by now." He didn't give the pair a chance to ask anything as he spun on his heels and headed towards town. The man knew this day was coming, that didn't mean he had been looking forward to it by any means, in fact he was dreading it. The elders had done an excellent job of sheltering the younger generation from the truth but they could only do so much.

~hospital~

Tsunade wiped her brow, which was furrowed in confusion. She'd been examining Naruto for the past sixteen minutes and still she couldn't fin anything wrong with the boy other than a slight fever and a serious case of constipation, the kid needed to eat more fresh food. Other than that the kid was fine so why wouldn't he wake up? She'd attempted release jutsus and jolting his brain with chakra shocks, but nothing was working, the only other thing she could think of was giving the kid a good slap across the face. But that would be unprofessional... right?

Just as she was starting to really consider the smack there was a knock on the door that withdrew her from her thoughts. "Enter." she crossed her arms under her ample bosom and waited for Naruto's guests.

Kakashi popped his head in, the man's one visible eye turned up in a pleasant way that gave him crow's feet. "Hello, how's our boy doing?" his team join him on his walk over to the cot where they stood looking down at their friend with concern.

"As much of a brat as ever." Tsunade scoffed and scowled softly.

Sakura started fussing with the sleeping blond's covers, pulling them up to his chin and smoothing them out over his slowly rising chest. Glancing up to make sure Sasuke was watching so he could see how much of a nurturer she was, even though deep down she would abandon Naruto if it would please her love. Her eyes raked over Sasuke's face looking for some kind of light, the corner of his mouth curved down in a slight frown, what was he thinking about?

Sasuke glared at his fuck buddy, the dobe was honestly more trouble than he was worth. There he was, knocked out, selfishly laying there with no concern for his worried team mates. Dumb ass had no idea the hell he was putting his comrades through. Sasuke made a barely audible grunt and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he had to stop them from twitching- eager to reach out and stroke the skin that he knew was velvety soft. Dam his urges! He frowned and waltzed over to the window, his back rigid.

"So you don't know what's wrong with him?" Sasuke finally reconnected with reality once again hearing the end of a conversation he wish he'd actually paid attention to.

Tsunade glared the gray haired man, "If I can't pick on anything being wrong with him then there's nothing wrong!" She shouted upset with her own inability to identify the problem. "Maybe it's exhaustion from a bastard sensei training him too hard."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he thought, a serious expression straightening out his features, "Madame hokage... the..." he looked over his shoulder at Sakura who was still messing with the sheet. Deciding that she was still in ear shot he laid a hand on his stomach hoping the woman would get the hint. She did and shook her head and shrugged signaling that there was nothing different.

"Well," Kakashi clapped his hands together getting the attention of everyone in the room, including the less than happy Uchiha. "I have an idea." he paused for dramatic effect locking knowing eyes with his eldest pupil. "You two will take shifts watching Naruto until he wakes up."

Sakura gaped at her teacher, "Is that necessary?" she winced realizing too late that she had probably blown her whole 'I'm a gentle caring mother type' appearance. Her eyes flicked to Sasuke seeing the tension in his shoulders and once again wondering what was going on inside that beautiful head of his.

"Sasuke you can take the first one." Kakashi rubbed his hands together and promptly snatched out his icha icha paradise book and flipped to his book marked page, walking out of the room dragging a protesting Sakura behind him.

Tsunade's eyebrows drew together feeling like she was left out of the loop, she pouted and recrossed her arms, "I guess you're up kid." She pulled out an empty chart form and jotted Naruto's vitals down signing her name and putting the date at the bottom. "There's a button here," she walked over to the blond's bed and lifted a small remote that was attached to the wall, "If he wakes up, push it and a nurse will be here shortly to check on him."

Sasuke turned his attention to the woman remembering everything she said, honestly nervous about being alone with Naruto when they weren't fucking. "Yes hokage." he watched her study him reading her curious expression, wondering if she was just as uneasy as he was about all this.

"Right..." she couldn't think of anything else to say so she nodded her head and closed the door behind her as she left.

Sasuke stayed by the window, standing there for hours watching Naruto sleep, admiring his form in the dimming evening light. Automatic lights came on when the sun dipped down below the horizon flooding the small room with an annoying white glow. Sasuke finally decided to sit when his feet started to go numb. The Uchiha pulled up a chair next to the bed, kicking off his shoes and lifting them to rest on the mattress next to Naruto's covered legs. He folded his arms and allowed his head to fall to his shoulder where he watched Naruto's chest rise and fall slowly.

The room was quiet, Naruto was breathing so softly it didn't break the silence, nor did he shift under his blanket so snore. It was eery. The A/C switched on filling the space with a soothing hum. Sasuke was finding it hard to sty awake, and that just wouldn't do. He had been assigned a mission to watch over the boy and falling asleep would mean failing that assignment. He had to entertain himself, an evil smirk over took his lips. If Tsunade couldn't find anything medially wrong with Naruto maybe he was just being stubborn, and Sasuke knew how to break the dobe's stubborn streaks.

**I'm stopping it there because I want the next chapter to flow smoothly. :) please review believe it or not i worked really hard on this! **


	9. Better Than Icha Icha

**Thanks so much for all the love on my update! It means a lot and even though it doesn't seem like it they really DO help me to update faster lol. At the moment I'm nursing an injured finger so extra days to post this chapter, let me just say I'M SORRY! for the delay and I'll have this done asap.**

Sasuke snickered evilly in his head as he leaned over his fuck buddy's unconscious body. He breathed in deeply, the blond's scent was warm and inviting, as he drew closer to the exposed neck letting his tongue slip out and lick a wet train down to a pulse point. His hands pulled the sheet down before pushing the white under shirt up and tweaking a pink nipple. The teen shifted beneath him when the pressure on the rosy bud increased.

Sasuke growled and crawled up on the cot rearranging the limp legs so that he was resting between the tan thighs. He bent the unmoving limbs at the knee and slid their lower halves closer together. His hands slid from the other's knees slowly down the sinewy thighs slowly, feeling the muscles twitch slightly, before disappearing into the orange boxers. His finger tips brushed the side of Naruto's soft organ, determined to make it hard he gripped it harshly and started tugging. It occurred to him that he didn't know any other way to touch the blond's body, he'd have to learn.

Sasuke bent down and lapped at the now erect nipple sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it lightly, letting his free hand rub up and down the firm stomach and chest. He smirked when the dick in his hand started to harden his hips began thrusting forward in response, grinding his own growing clothed erection against his friend's bum.

"Wake up dobe." Sasuke hissed in frustration pulling the obnoxious boxers off the other's rounded hips. "So I can fuck the hell out of you." He grabbed a packet of lubrication from the tower of medical supplies by the bed and greased up his finger. "Come on." The digit wormed its way past the tented shorts and slipped into Naruto's tight hole and began probing around searching for the bundle of nerves that usually turned the blond into a pile of moaning goo.

~In My Mind~

**"Oh someone wants to play kit should you wake up and let him?" _Kyuubi chortled evilly. _**

**"Fucking fox let me out of here!"_ Naruto could feel Sasuke's touches though when he tried to open his eyes and respond nothing happened. _  
**

**_The demon had kept him captive for the past, what seemed like, forever. Luckily the pain had subsided and he felt normal at least on the inside it didn't appear that anything had changed. As far as he could tell the fox was just being a douche as per usual because he'd fucked the Uchiha despite the fox's protests. _**

**"Get over it! I'm not gunna stop fucking Sasuke just deal with it!" **

**_Kyuubi swished his tails side to side_ "And why would I care what you and your ass do? By all mean pest, go fuck until you can't see straight."  
**

~Poke~

Sasuke figured he must have found his uke's sweet spot when the boy shot up in bed his eyes all but popping out of his head and gasping in a deep breath. He smirked triumphantly and pushed the shaking tan body back down "About time."

Naruto looked around confused, when had he gotten to the hospital? His eyes focused on the grinning brunette on top of him vigorously pumping his now rock hard cock. "Sasuke...?" he couldn't get a full question out as his head tossed back and he moaned loudly.

"What?" Sasuke grunted as he made quick work of stripping off his pants and tossing them aside so that they were both equally naked.

"Wha... happened?" Naruto wished his body would stop reacting to the bastard's rough hand and chapped lips so he could finish his query.

"You passed out." Sasuke sat back on his heels and peeled off Naruto's boxers, who was too dazed to fight back. He reapplied lube to his fingers this time sliding in two and scissoring the warm hole, watching with interest as it resisted and stretched at the same time.

Naruto groaned and fisted the sheets, "Bastard stop." though he desperately wanted the fingers to continue. For some reason his body was craving the invasion more than normal. He reached out despite his protest and grabbed the navy blue shirt, giving it a pull to being the other down on top of him. Yelping when the fingers inside him tugged at the quivering ring of muscles.

Sasuke dipped his head down and let his lips and teeth leave a wet red trail over the boy's shoulder. "No."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and lifted his knees up to his elbows. "Do it."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction for a moment before he eagerly obeying and withdrew his fingers to push down his own underwear finally freeing the raging hard on. "So needy."

"Just hurry." Naruto whined and keened wantonly rolling his hips up to make it easier to be penetrated.

Sasuke couldn't help the excited groan that rumbled deep in his throat as he positioned himself at the dripping entrance. He pushed in slowly watching as Naruto's head lulled back to land on the pillow and his mouth dropped open letting out a strangled moan. Sasuke kept going until he was buried deep inside the begging blond.

Naruto took deep breaths trying to calm his urge to cry out for more, he wanted to be fucked hard and for once Sasuke was being far too gentle. His need won out in the end and he grabbed a handful of ebony locks, staring the Uchiha dead in the eye he growled out, "Fuck me dam you."

Sasuke gasped at the order feeling his dick twitch at the harshness of the normally shy teen. He wasted no time in complying, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. The bed creaked and bashed into the wall softly, but as he continued to thrust and build momentum the crashing sound became louder. Along with Naruto's cries of pleasure.

"Yes!" Naruto bit into his bottom lip tightening his hold on the brunette's hair as if it was the only thing connecting him to Earth. "More."

Sasuke's head was swimming in a hazy pool of ecstasy, Naruto's moans were drowning him. The boy's body was tight around him as were his arms and legs, clinging onto him for dear life. He dropped to his elbows burying his face in the sweaty tan neck, biting harshly when Naruto pulled too hard on his hair. His hips moved faster, smirking victoriously when Naruto cried out louder and his nails dug into his scalp.

Naruto was desperate for release, it felt like his body might melt from how hot he was. His stomach was knotting painfully, Sasuke was pressed so tightly to him that his cock was pinned between their stomachs and receiving a friction filled stroking. The combo was mind blowing and his orgasm was approaching quickly. "Sasuke! Harder"

Sasuke grabbed the head of the bed and used it as leverage to pull himself harder into his blond. "Fuck" his balls were constricting as they slapped against his fuck buddy's ass. He hissed when Naruto started to constrict around him, "Not yet!"

Naruto ignored the Uchiha's command and arched his back screaming out in blinding, nearly painful, pleasure. "Yesss!"

Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue as he paused to gather his rapidly disintegrating composure. "God dammit" He sat back on his heels and pivoted his hips forward watching as his shaft slammed in and out of the abused ass. His hands slid up and down the soft sweaty thighs grabbing them and spreading the shaking legs wide. Naruto was moaning and panting desperately, still arching off the bed, yet to come down from his high. "You like that?"

"Ah! Sasuke! Yes, oh god!" Naruto cried out again and again as his weeping cock twitched every time his prostate was hit.

Sasuke ground his teeth together as he pushed deeper, barely pulling out now, squeezing the shivering thighs in his hands. "Fuck!" his head tossed back and jammed himself as deep as possible, cumming harder than ever before. He gasped as Naruto's ass milked him dry, gripping him tighter and refusing to let go. The exhausted Uchiha collapsed on Naruto's sticky chest, listening to the boy's erratic heart beat.

Naruto whimpered as he felt his body continue to spasm. "God..."

Sasuke chuckled dryly and willed himself to move, "Thanks."

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped push the other off of him. "Shut up." he hissed when the softening organ slipped from his rear.

"Got you up didn't it." Sasuke walked over to the sink and got a wet rag, splashing water on his face, and then walked over to the flushed blond. "Here."

Naruto accepted the cloth and wiped himself up. "What the fuck is going on?"

Sasuke pulled on his bottoms and pants sitting down in the chair without a shirt to let his body cool off. "You passed out or something."

Naruto slowly pulled on his own boxers and glared at his friend, "Informative."

Sasuke shrugged and looked at anything but Naruto's pink body. "I'll call the nurse once you calm down."

"I am calm!" Naruto crossed his arms and yanked the dirtied sheets off his bed.

"I meant sexually dobe." Sasuke smirked and let the weight of his stare fall fully on the now fidgeting boy, "Unless you want to explain why your bed is a mess and your ass is throbbing."

Naruto glared at the wall, not willing to look at Sasuke because of the blush dusting his cheeks. "Fuck you teme."

"You already did." Sasuke stood up and shrugged on his shirt.

Naruto gaped and looked for something to throw at the mouthy bastard. "Will you just get out?"

Sasuke yawned and laid down next to Naruto taking up half of the tiny bed, "No can do. I'm supposed to watch you for the next few hours." His eyes drifted shut.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms desperately trying not to look at the Uchiha's angelic face.

"Hn." Sasuke tucked an arm behind his bed and rolled over so his back was facing his comrade. "Night dumb ass."

Naruto's face reddened further before he settled down, facing the opposite direction of the Uchiha, and let his heavy eyelids fall closed. Ignoring the minor fear that Kyuubi would keep him trapped in his mind again.

~3 hours later~

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he looked over his sleeping students. Sasuke had an arm draped over a snoring Naruto who was tucked tightly against his chest. "Well now this is a pretty sight."

Beside him Sakura stood devastated, tears welling up in her green eyes before spilling out, "Sasuke...no."

She walked towards the small cot determined on getting an answer out of the little bitch that was curled up to her lover, "Naruto!"

Said boy groaned and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He looked up slowly to see that Sasuke was already awake and looking rather stricken, the deep obsidian eyes swelling with a combination of fear and realization. He looked torn between kissing the blond and shoving him away. Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question but was silenced when Sakura's voice cut through his calm.

"Naruto get away from him!" she lifted her hand to swat the boy off the bed but her wrist was caught by a strong pale hand.

"Don't" Sasuke tossed her hand away and sat up rolling his shoulders until they popped. His cold stare landed on the pinkette and she gasped in shock.

"But I..."

Kakashi cleared his throat and wandered over to join his students, "Now now, we are here because of Naruto let's not fight."

Naruto was frozen in place. Had Sasuke just defended him? But why? He pulled the pillow over his head and silently bid everyone to go away.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Fine." Naruto swallowed and emerged from his hiding place fully prepared to face whatever thrashing Sakura had in store for him. But Sakura was missing, and Sasuke had vacated the bed. Kakashi was giving him the once over, when he was satisfied he stood up straight and yawned.

"Well that's good." His nose picked up on the faintest change in Naruto's scent, something to mention to Tsunade later. "Come on Sasuke it's Sakura's turn."

Sasuke tensed, he wasn't leaving Naruto alone with that jealous groupie. "No." he crossed his arms and stood by the bed, ignoring the clawing feeling that he was being too possessive.

Sakura walked back in from the hall where she had been taking a calming breath, and convincing herself that it was just a bad dream, she'd walk back in the room and Sasuke would be no where near Naruto. Much to her chagrin he had barely moved, now he was standing by the blond with a possessive glare etched into his feature.

"So, my turn right?" She did her best to sound like the lovely woman she so desperately wanted Sasuke to believe she was.

Kakashi looked between his pupils and shrugged, "You guys figure it out."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Naruto punched the mattress and gave each person in the room a stern look. "I want to go home."

"Not until Tsunade looks you over." Sakura ordered and made to take Sasuke's place, but the brunette wasn't moving.

"I said no."

"Sasuke..." Naruto squeaked and looked down so that his bangs were covering his tinted cheeks.

Sakura growled, "Fine!" she stormed back to the door and yanked it open, "You want that little no body then so be it! But you'll regret this Uchiha! I'll make sure everyone knows about how much of a low standard fag you are!" and she was gone.

**Yeah i know another cliff hanger but that's all i got in me! please review my little doves!**


	10. Honesty

**I'm late blah blah blah sorry! but thanks for the love**

Naruto's eyes widened and the only thing he could think of was _'oh no Sasuke's future...'_ he leapt up from his bed to go after Sakura but a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back down.

"Stay still idiot, you need to rest." Sasuke sat down and did his best not to let his nerves get the better of him. He was almost positive Sakura wouldn't go running her mouth, it would only amplify the fact that she had failed and lost to the 'most unpredictable ninja' and the village idiot. Then again it only took one slip for word to get out, god forbid she cried to Ino, that bitch would run her mouth to everyone and only fuel Sakura's anger.

"Sasuke... how can you be so calm?" Naruto was sitting on the edge of the cot watching emotions flash over his friend's face.

Said brunette 'tsked' and took his seat again, "She wont talk. Even she's not that dumb."

Naruto smiled softly and began to fiddle with his sheet. "True, I doubt any one would believe you were fuckin me anyways, so you're safe either way."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back giving the boy a once over, "It is an odd pairing." He noticed the flash of pain in those blue eyes, "But you're not that bad. If people gave you a chance everyone would love you." he mentally blanched at his honesty. "You, know if they can stand being around your loud annoying ass for more than two seconds."

Naruto's smile grew until it was stretching from ear to ear. His comrade had never complimented him, other than in the sac of course, and Naruto couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his body accompanied by the urge to glomp the Uchiha and kiss his whole face. But that would break a rule... and not to mention Sasuke would probably freak out.

_'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' _ Sasuke clasped his hands in front of his mouth to hide the slight frown marring his usually emotionless face. When he looked up the happiness that had previously been brightening Naruto's face had vanished and was replaced by a dark sadness. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto turned and crawled back under his covers.

~Angry bitch (I don't like Sakura)~

The pink haired whirl wind stormed out of the hospital and stomped down the street. She had to find Ino, she'd listen and understand all this! Her steps faltered and she halted. No, she couldn't tell Ino that blond bitch would tell everyone and Sasuke would be ostracized and being that he was the last Uchiha that was not a good thing. Not to mention the elders would have a field day and punish Naruto ruthlessly.

She smirked evilly, no, the pleasure of tormenting Naruto would be hers. And when the little fag ran for the hills she'd be there to put together the pieces of Sasuke's broken heart. Not that he was in love with the 'dobe' she would never admit that. Ssasuke loved her and only her! She nodded her head and changed directions, going back to her house... to cry in peace.

Tomorrow at training she'd have to be a rock, no tears just revenge!

~Sake~

Tsunade slid the door open quietly in case her favorite ninja was sleeping. The kid was rolled over on his side facing the door with his back turned to Sasuke, who was standing by the window, glaring out at the town with his arms crossed. '_Uh-oh'_

"Hey baa-chan." Naruto sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. "What's up?"

"Hey brat, how ya feeling?" she walked over to the bed and checked the blond's vitals. All was normal, then again everything had appeared to be fine earlier too.

"I'm good. Do you know what made me pass out earlier?"

Tsunade shrugged and jotted down a few things on the patient's chart. "No idea, if I had to guess I'd say exhaustion. Practicing or playing too hard I suppose."

Naruto blushed at the thoughts that popped to the fore front of his mind, yes he had been 'playing' hard a lot as of late. THe woman must have picked up on his flushed face and checked his vitals again asking if he felt alright. "Yeah I'm fine." out of his peripherals he saw Sasuke cover his mouth to hide a smirk. _'bastard'_

"Something amusing Uchiha?" Tsunade glowered at the boy, the kid really got under her skin.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to smirk, knowing full well that Naruto's mind was crowded with images of getting fucked.

"What's that smell?" Tsunade took in a deep sniff and narrowed her eyes. "Is that..." her eyes lit up with amusement and she turned her attention back to the red teen sitting on the bed, whose eyes were now wide. "Naruto..."

Naruto squeaked and pulled the covers over his head, _'how the fuck?'_

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, it was one thing for Sakura to know it was a completely different situation if the hokage knew. Said busty lady turned her glare on him and he quickly met the look with defiance. "What?"

"Are you guys having sex?"

Naruto yelped again and buried himself further under the blanket. It was too late to deny it, their secret was out. '_sex smells?' _

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Tsunade didn't know why she was so upset, maybe it was because Naruto was so willing to do anything to please his friend, to feel loved. "Uchiha!"

The brunette cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" for some reason he found all this very amusing, although slightly scary. Hopefully Tsunade would snap and throw him out the window.

"You pretentious little shit! How dare you!" she was fuming just thinking about Sasuke invading the innocent blond.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the bed, yanking the sheet off the other's head, "I'm not the only one involved ma'am."

That was true, "Naruto, what's going on with you two?"

Naruto stared at his hands, what a loaded question. He didn't know what was going on, but with Sasuke standing right there he couldn't let his confusion show, "It's just sex."

"Why?" the hokage tried to take into account that they were both teen agers and their hormones were probably out of control. But then again the Uchiha never showed any signs of even having a libido. And Naruto certainly wasn't the kind of person to just 'hook up' with some one.

"Do we need a reason?" Sasuke cut in, crossing his arms, getting irritated that the woman was being so invasive.

Tsunade didn't pay him any attention, she was focused on Naruto. "Naruto? Did he force you?"

"No!" the spiky head snapped up and looked at her with big watery eyes, he didn't know why the need to cry was clawing at him. "I wanted to!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow when he picked up the waver in the boy's voice. He hadn't forced him so there was no reason to feel any kind of guilt about this situation. But he did. He knew Naruto hadn't been sure about the whole friends with benefits thing, maybe he had forced him. "It's a mutual arrangement," he said more for himself than anyone else.

"Brat..." Tsunade offered the kid a tissue as the tears broke free. If it was true what they were both saying then why was he crying?

Sasuke was taken aback. "Dobe?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me." he tried to smile through a sob as he wiped furiously at his wet cheeks.

The hokage chewed on her tongue she hadn't seen Naruto cry in a long time, and this was all the Uchiha's fault. She hated that little shit right now. It then occurred to her that the boy's new relationship might effect the fox. Tsunade pushed Naruto back so that he was laying down and lifted up the white shirt examining the seal. She needed to talk to Jiraiya. "I'll be back."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto cried out as she walked to the door, "Please don't tell anybody!"

The blond woman nodded solemnly and gave the Uchiha once last dirty look before leaving.

Naruto blew his nose loudly and sniffled, "This day sucks." he exhaled noisily making his lips vibrate.

Sasuke nodded and resumed his worrying, was he doing wrong by fucking Naruto? Not letting his emotions get involved? Maybe Naruto needed that, to feel special, to be wanted more than physically. Just like he did. "Naruto."

"What?"

"Is this... what we're doing... wrong?"

Naruto sucked in a breath and turned teary eyes on the brunette. "What?" It was what he had been expecting and dreading, Sasuke was backing out. He'd be alone again.

"Just fucking. Is it... hurting you?"

The blond let out the air he was holding in. "No." lie.

Sasuke knew. "What do you want from me?" he had to know.

Naruto thought hard, what was he supposed to say? Your attention, your affection, your love... you. "Nothing."

"Stop that!" Sasuke snapped for once and kicked his chair across the room. "Be honest!"

Naruto flinched, "What do you want me to say!" he stood up putting the cot between them.

"Tell me you want me!" The Uchiha slapped a hand over his mouth, that was the second time he had slipped up today.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, "What?" he squeaked.

"Forget it." Sasuke grunted and marched over to the window.

The tension grew and suffocated them, thickening the air until it was palpable. Naruto was mentally choking, he wanted to scream out that he did want Sasuke more than he had ever wanted anything else. But then he'd be the one who said it first. "Sasuke... do you want me?"

"Obviously." Sasuke shrugged and stared down at the people moving through the streets.

"I mean... like, do you _want _me."

Sasuke looked at his fuck buddy over his shoulder. He did want Naruto, more so than he already had him, He wanted that one person he could rely on no matter what, that he could talk to about anything, who he could touch any time he wanted, who he knew needed him back. Then again, he already had that... with Naruto. "I already have you."

Naruto cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

He didn't have to be honest or say what was on his mind, but for once he really wanted to. "Naruto, you're already always there for me." he walked back over to the blond, coming around the bed to stand next to his friend. "I'm closer to you than I am with anyone else, and what we do... together is just..." he couldn't think of anything else to say so he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and tugged him forward. "Yes I _want _you."

Naruto's heart stopped. This couldn't really be happening, Sasuke wasn't confessing wasn't about to kiss him, this was all just a dream. He'd wake up and just be the Uchiha's penis pal again. He clenched his eyes closed and opened them again, nope still there. "Sasuke... I... what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Sasuke stared into the bright hopeful blue eyes. He could feel a heat spreading through his body, what the hell was that? It couldn't be the cliched love could it? He already knew that he loved Naruto, but it was an affection that stemmed from years of partnership and trust, the knowledge that he would always be able to rely on his teammate, and the endless amount of appreciation he felt towards the boy.

Naruto was speechless again, or still, he had to do something. But what was he supposed to do? His body acted on its own; leaning forward and balancing on his toes so that his lips could brush ever so lightly against the other's. That simple touch sent chills through his body, and he hoped to god that the brunette felt the same thing.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he was stunned for a split second, before coming back to the present and encircled his arms around the smaller boys waist pulling him closer. With their bodies flush the kiss deepened, Naruto let his hands slide up the Uchiha's firm chest and into the raven locks tangling his digits in the silken strands and pulling Sasuke's face closer. Sasuke tightened his hold on the teen's slim waist, picking him up off his tip toes and holding him there, suspended, on cloud nine.

The kiss was simple, albeit messy and wet but not hot or lusting. It was their second kiss but both of their first proper one, and it was amazing. Sasuke pulled back looking deeply into nervous eyes. "You broke a rule."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and squirmed free of the strong arms so that he was standing on his own again, but still held tightly to the muscled chest. "Are we... uhm... like together?"

Sasuke chuckled and pecked the plump lips he had been dying to taste for quite a while now. "Do you want to be?"

Naruto chewed his lip, he'd have to let himself be even more vulnerable, "Yea." he hid his face in Sasuke's navy blue shirt waiting for the possible rejection.

"Ok." Sasuke smiled genuinely when the blond looked up at him with surprise and relief. "but..."

"I know, it has to be a secret." truthfully he didn't need any other reasons for people to hate him, and taking the last Uchiha off the market would paint a huge target on his back... right next to the one that was already there.

"Mind reader."

Naruto giggled childishly and lead them both back to the bed where he cuddled up to Sasuke for the first time. Several minutes passed in a comfortable silence and Naruto nearly fell asleep, that is until Tsunade came storming in. The new couple jumped and Sasuke's new protective instincts kicked in causing him to wrap an arm around his _lover _and hug him tighter to his body.

Naruto's cheeks turned pink when the hokage's mouth stayed up her shock at the situation making the words she had prepared abandon her. What came out was less than professional, "What the fuck?"

Naruto squeaked and turned into a tomato, "We kinda are together now." he leaned forward and offered a heart warming smile. "But it's still a secret!"

Tsunade didn't know what to say, she was happy she guessed, Naruto had someone and that was good but did it have to be the Uchiha brat? Unable to think of anything else she would just deliver her message and leave the pair alone. "Naruto I want you to go see Jiraiya, he's in Wave and will examine you when you get there."

"Examine me?" It didn't click until Tsunade's eyes flicked down to his stomach and nodded her head. "Oh."

Sasuke felt left out but had caught the woman's glance in the direction of Naruto's belly, was something wrong with that tattoo? He'd have to ask later. "I'm going with him."

Tsunade growled, that little protege was giving her demands? But she supposed it wouldn't hurt, heaven forbid the fox was up to something that would leave the boy defenseless, with the other brat there she could rest assured they'd both be safe. "Fine." and she left.

"Wow." That went over well.

"Not like she could tell us no." Sasuke chuckled and captured his boyfriend's lips once more. Naruto responded instantly, submitting completely, accepting the other's tongue. The duo spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other like never before until a nurse came in and released Naruto, blushing profusely at the compromising position she caught them in.

**Ok so there you have it our buddies are now boyfriends please review and have a lovely night!**


	11. 24 Hours, 3 Rules

**Thank you so much for my review high! I have to tell ya I got a mean review saying that I was 'Reported' and that I should 'take this story to adultfanfic where it belongs' who ever it was that posted the comment only read the first chapter and if they thought that was offensive hopefully they didn't read the rest! lmao But idc about that butthead because the good reviews out weighed the bad by four to one :p So thank you again!**

It was weird the way Sasuke was standing there watching him, looking so sexy with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall. "Why are you staring at me teme?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and moved his gaze to the window, he didn't have an answer. So far nothing felt different, they had walked home together deciding along the way to head to Naruto's apartment where they were currently hanging out. But it was all so familiar. Sasuke thought that he would feel pressured or awkward after what he said at the hospital, on the contrary, he was calm and relaxed. It was just another day.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" his tone was more airy than he realized making him raise a brow when a goofy grin split his blond's face. "What?"

Naruto's smile softened, he wanted to hug his _boyfriend_ and never let go but he figured that would frighten his apparently fragile partner, so he settled for turning his attention back to the boiling water on the stove and shaking his head. "Nothing."

Sasuke frowned feeling like he was being made fun of. "Tell me." pushing off the wall he went to stand behind the other and squeezed the strong shoulders. Naruto rolled his neck in response and leaned back against the taller teen but he didn't say anything. Sasuke smirked and dipped his head down to nibble on the tip of the boy's ear, who squeaked and pushed the brunette away with his hips.

Giggling he took the kettle off the stove and poured the steaming water into two cups, with tea bags already in them, then placed it in the sink making a mental note to wash it later. He gingerly handed one of the mugs to his lover and then picked one up for himself, sipping gingerly at the scalding liquid. He smiled when Sasuke set his cup down on the table and sat down next to it, waiting for him to do the same.

"You've cleaned up a lot." Sasuke watched the blond chuckle and then take the seat at the other end of the table.

"Well you seemed genuinely disgusted with it's previous state." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and set the warm cup down on top of them. "I figured since you'd be hanging around more often, it made sense to tidy up a bit."

Sasuke smirked, warmth spreading through him with the knowledge that he had, had an effect on his little uke. A thought occurred to him. "Why have you never fought me to be top?"

Naruto choked on his tea loudly. WHen he could finally speak it was with rough breaths, "What the hell?"

Sasuke stood and sauntered over to the other. "Think about it." He leaned with one hip against the table. "Ever since that first time, you've submitted to me." His long fingers picked up the tea cup and placed it on the close by counter. "You've never once tried to dominate me. Why is that?"

Naruto was entranced by the Uchiha's soft melodic voice and the slow movements he was making. Even though they weren't touching his body was tingling all over, in anticipation. "You would never..." he gasped when Sasuke gripped his wrist and pulled him up roughly only to press his back against the fridge.

"I would never what?" the brunette backed away, smirking when Naruto didn't move. "Bend over for you?"

Naruto gulped feeling a twinge of anger, and... humiliation, at his boyfriend's words. The emotion was fleeting and he was quickly refocused on the question at hand. "Yes, to put it bluntly." Naruto picked up his cup again and took a long sip.

**"Ku ku ku. I guess now you understand who the real bitch is."**

Naruto controlled his body's need to let his eyes go wide. It suddenly made sense! The fox was the reason he submitted unconditionally to Sasuke. The reason he had no desire to take his lover's body, all he wanted was to be bottom and now it was clear why. Could the demon really control his sexual urges to that extent? It didn't seem plausible, and yet he felt no anger towards the situation. Was Kyuubi controlling that as well?

**"I think I'll show you how much control I have over your body." **and then it was gone.

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, he didn't know why he asked, or what answer he was looking for. Regardless he was satisfied, and one look at Naruto's tense body told him it was time to move on from this subject.

Naruto's shoulders slumped in relief when no pain shot through him like the other night. Kyuubi was all talk and that worked well for him. The next thing he knew strong hands were on his waist hoisting him up to sit on the counter top. His tea cup was again taken from him and placed in the sink. "What a waste." the blond giggled and wrapped his limbs around the pale teen.

"I'll buy you more dobe." He smiled playfully and kissed the other before he could object to the insult.

Whatever words Naruto was about to say turned into a moan on his tongue and he kissed back instantly. His legs tightened around the taller boy's hips, pulling him closer. Sasuke groaned his approval and cupped the rosy cheeks in order to turn his lover's face and deepen the kiss. It was still clumsy and by no means would he ever claim to be an expert, but the way their tongues wrestled wetly inside Naruto's eager mouth was mind blowing. They made out like hormone crazed teenagers for the first time. Bodies pressed tightly together, tongues meshing, hands exploring over and under clothes and digging into hair. When finally they separated both were fully erect and desperate to go onto the next phase.

"Sasuke..." Naruto lifted his arms and licked his lips when said boy immediately removed the offending piece of fabric.

The Uchiha smirked, "Two times in one day? That breaks a rule dobe." He wasn't worried that Naruto would stop him, so he quickly stripped off his own shirt and pressed their bodies close again.

Naruto blushed at the unguarded hungry look the brunette gave him. "Well... while we're at it..." he pushed Sasuke back enough to slip off the counter and went to stand by the bed, leading Sasuke by their clasped hands. Sasuke looked shocked as he was pushed down on the bed and covered by Naruto's warm body. For a second he was worried the blond would make a fuss and try to be seme for once. He continued to fret while Naruto showered his neck and shoulders with kisses and nibbles. Though it was hard to stay concerned when his body was humming so pleasantly from the kiss bruised lips and the way he was grinding his ass on the Uchiha's clothed erection.

Naruto soon picked up the lack of resistance from his lover and smiled sheepishly, "You don't seem to mind being under me teme."

Sasuke responded by gripping the grinding firm cheeks and flipped them over so that he was laying comfortably between the tan thighs. "Right back at you dobe." He cut off the retort before it could leave his lover's lips, yet again.

Naruto bucked his hips eagerly when a hand worked its way into his shorts and began pumping the hard on it found, "Sasuke!" every nerve in his body lit up, and the fox purred evilly deep inside him. _'What the fuck?'_ "Sasuke wait I...ah!" _'when did he take my shorts off?'_

Two fingers were pushed into his behind and working their way in and out quickly, clearly Sasuke was in a hurry. All thoughts of stopping and analyzing the demon's sudden change of heart flew from Naruto's mind. He was too busy moaning and rocking back and forth on the digits abusing his ass. "Oh God! Just do it!"

Sasuke paused and withdrew his hand from behind the quivering bum. He wanted to delve right in and make his boyfriend scream like earlier at the hospital. But that just reminded him that Naruto had in fact been at the hospital just earlier that day. "Naruto lemme take it slow.

That night Sasuke took his time and satisfied Naruto emotionally, like he never knew he could. They made love.

(Sorry for not adding a lemon! But I wasn't feelin in a sex~ish mood lol)

Naruto sighed happily when sleep began to weaken its hold on his mind. He felt warm and safe, two things he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyelids fluttered open and a soft smile over took his features. Sasuke laid next to him, an arm draped protectively around his waist, eyes open half mast just looking at him. The raven matched Naruto's smile and placed a groggy morning kiss on his fore head.

"You're even more adorable when you're sleeping." Sasuke blamed his lack of filter on the fact that he wasn't a morning person, but he'd scowl about that later.

Naruto blushed slightly and hid his chest in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Shut up teme."

The golden boy's body felt relaxed and satisfied, true enough Sasuke always took care of his needs but it was new for Naruto to feel calm after one of their sessions. Then again last night hadn't been just any session, it had been tender and gentle. The blond nibbled on his bottom lip in thought, they're broken three rules yesterday! 1) No kissing 2) No sex in the bed and 3) No spending the night after sex. It was all coming undone and when all the boundaries were erased Naruto prayed there would be a relationship that would last a life time. _'God I'm such a girl!' _

"You're mumbling dobe." Sasuke grumbled and rolled onto his back, bringing Naruto with him to lay across his chest.

"Sorry." Naruto ran a hand through his matted hair and stared at his lover. "This is new."

"It's all new dobe, get used to it." Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and closed them again, not quite ready to greet the day.

Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully when the brunette's eyes fell closed. He waited until the teen's breathing evened out again before picking himself up and rushing to the bathroom, oddly aware of the fact that he had just spent all night naked next to another man. His eyes rolled back as he relieved himself and he heaved a heavy breath when his bladder was finally empty. Walking over to the sink he was suddenly dizzy and had to grip the sides to balance himself again. In an attempt to clear the fog from his mind he focused on the mirror, only to be confused by what he saw. The bite marks Sasuke had inflicted last night had not disappeared, his whisker marks were darker and wider, the skin under his eyes was greying as if he hadn't slept like the dead last night. His gaze drifted downwards, Naruto gasped when he realized his nipples looked bigger and the seal on his belly looked altered.

"Sasuke!" the blond ran back out into the living area to see said Uchiha waking up for the second time that morning.

"What?" Sasuke sat up and scratched at his chest.

"Do my nipples look bigger?"

The pale boy blinked, "Excuse me?" he took the time to study his lover's body, it did seem a little different. "I guess. Just a little."

"Fuck! What does that mean?"

Sasuke paused and turned his expression into a dead serious one, "That you're turning into a girl."

Naruto gaped and then squealed, turning on his heels to charge back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Teme!"

**"Oh how right you are Uchiha." **Kyuubi flicked his tails back and forth watching through its host's eyes as the male studied himself and ranted mentally. The fox was keeping its words to itself for once, **"Just wait and see."**

**And that's all I got for this chapter! there will be a short time skip in the next one and maybe I'll squeeze in some Sakura bashing or some details about the outside world... but I doubt it! lol review please!**


	12. I can't

**I took longer to update because I was pouting from not getting so many reviews :( but I figure if I wait too long the ideas will just slip out of my head so here we go!**

Sakura plucked one of the few remaining Sakura blossoms from the limb hanging over her head. Spring was coming to a close she would miss the cool breezes that cooled her during training. Speaking of which her eyes travelled down to the empty field, it'd been over a week and finally Tsunade had cleared Naruto to continue their usual activities tomorrow. The pinkette smirked darkly. She had been behaving, sitting back and watching. Though there wasn't much to watch, her two team mates had been secluded in the 'dobe's' apartment since he'd been released from the hospital.

No matter, it was almost time to let her plan unfold. It was vicious and hopefully it'd be enough to depress Naruto to the point where he would disappear off the earth. Of course if it didn't then her back up plan would rouse the villagers and force them to attack the relatively innocent blond. Then again the villagers always hated him, he was a pain in the ass to deal with almost on a daily basis, and he had stolen her future. The brat wasn't that innocent.

~Day eight~

Naruto stomped angrily to the bathroom ignoring the upset neighbors below him that were pounding on their ceiling. "Sasuke you're such a bastard!"

Said brunette grunted and in a moment of indignity let his head fall from the cradle he had made with his hands and face plant on the table surface. His lover had been getting harder and harder to live with, and yes they were basically living together. He'd stopped running back and forth after the second night, deciding to just pack a bag and settle in for the duration of whatever Naruto was going through. Which was proving a challenge, Sasuke wasn't used to being openly supportive and comforting towards anyone, he usually just left, happily riding his high horse with a stoic mask in place. But here, in this cozy corner of heaven where he slept and ate and fucked his boyfriend, there was no escape.

"How am I to blame for your inability to hold your piss?" the Uchiha groaned.

Naruto flung open the bathroom door waving his washed hands in every direction spraying little droplets all over the pale face. "It's probably because you are so rough with me! You've been beating me up non stop for the past week!"

Sasuke was in front of him in an instant, pressing him into the wall. "Excuse me?" his deep voice rumbled through his chest and vibrated Naruto's seemingly fragile frame.

"You heard me teme" Naruto shivered, his body as sensitive as ever and despite the previous accusations all he could think about was making love to his boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and did the one thing he knew would calm the boy, dipping his head low he nuzzled and sucked at the juncture of the tan neck drawing a sigh from his little mate. "You have been asking me non stop to fuck you senseless, begging me to go harder until I cum in you." he felt Naruto getting ready to protest and placed another rough bite on his warm skin. "Don't act like it's all my idea." with that he pushed away from the shivering teen.

Naruto looked at him through glassy eyes, licking his lips and grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's shirt to keep their bodies together. "You're right." the blond brought his lover's lips down to his and kissed him heatedly.

Sasuke instantly responded, for some unknown reason he'd been unable to resist Naruto's rather annoying and frequent advances. Not that he didn't love the fact that Naruto threw himself at him it was more of the effort he had to put in just to calm the little golden god down from his emotional highs. It was zero to sixty to a hundred back to zero, Sasuke imagined this was what it was like living with a woman, so why was he having to handle this bullshit even though he was with a man?

The thought left his mind as a wave of delicious smells took over his senses and he gave into the complete animal desire to take Naruto as hard as he could as many times as possible.

~Sake~

Tsunade reclined in her chair exhausted from the day, she'd managed to put a dent in her mile high stack of paper work all while being semi intoxicated. Shizune would be in shortly with her reward, a fresh bottle of sake. The busty woman smiled a sense of ease settling over her, the week had passed by so quickly and smoothly too. Missions were completed on time, professionally, and without incident. On top of that Naruto was doing better, his tests came back perfectly fine so she had cancelled their trip to find the sage instead sending word that he should make his way back to the village for a consultation. The thought of Naruto being away from her while he was potentially ill, even though he had been fine for over a week, was heart wrenching.

Regardless she wanted her favorite ninja at home, even if that meant him spending all day with his new lover that damn Uchiha brat. She had a hard time accepting that the two were an item, she didn't care that either of them were gay she would love Naruto no matter what, and could care less what Sasuke did on his own time. It was the fact that he was 'doing' Naruto during that spare time. She scowled and glared at the door, now desperate for that fresh sake.

~Tender~

Naruto hissed as he sat up, "Why does this keep happening?"

"Because you can't get enough of me?" Sasuke rolled onto his side and ran a hand down his lover's dewy back. Now that the deed was done Sasuke could get back to wondering why he was basically cohabiting with a woman. "What's going on with you?"

Naruto shivered and moved away from the talented fingers that were trailing over his spine. "I don't know. But I'm over it..."

Sasuke sat up letting the sheet pool around his waist. "You should go see Tsunade, there's obviously something wrong."

Naruto shrugged and stood up, wincing at the shot of pain that shot up his spine, '_dam fox! heal me you little fucker!'_

It'd been a rough week what with barely getting by on his own immune system and stamina. Luckily training was cancelled so he was able to focus on surviving, which was odd considering he'd been in more difficult life threatening situations, much harder than trying to hold his bladder or fighting off his libido. But that dam demon was being a total prick and refusing to heal him after every session with Sasuke.

"I hate going to the hospital!"

Sasuke stood up and stretched, feeling none of the discomfort that his lover was. "Well you're going." He paused at the strange feelin radiating from the other side of the bed, turning around slowly he noticed a very rigid angry... red blond. "Oh shit."

"Who the hell are you you son of a bitch?! To tell me what to do! How dare you you little dicked bastard!..."

Sasuke sighed and pulled on his shorts walking around the mattress to escort his fuming boyfriend to the bathroom where he gently shoved the smaller teen in and quietly closed the door, listening as the boy continued to cuss but none the less the toilet flushed and the shower turned on. _'Jesus... what did I get myself into'_

~Kakashi~

Iruka flitted around the house tidying up his little cottage because Kakashi was coming over. It was a secret of course, no one was supposed to know and thus far the pair had succeeded in staying quiet about it which was a miracle since Kakashi's mouth was almost as big as Ino's. That was how he'd found out about Sasuke and Naruto after all. The thought made him stop mid pillow fluff. His innocent little Naruto, the kid he had all but raised, his son... was 'involved' with an Uchiha.

It made no sense when a person on the outside summarized it. Sasuke was 'the last Uchiha' the 'avenger', whose goals in life were to destroy his older brother and repopulate his clan. How would that be possible with Naruto? Short answer it wasn't!

Iruka plopped down on his couch and deflated into the cushions, "Oh my..." it occurred to the brunette that Naruto was in for a heart break.

Just then the door opened and in walked a tall gangly Kakashi, a perfect target. "You jerk how could you possibly let Naruto end up with that Uchiha?!"

Kakashi went wide eyed, he hadn't been expecting that, "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Iruka sprung to his feet and stormed over to his lover, hands on his hips leaning in close to the taller man's face. "You set all this up! Trapping the two of them in Naruto's apartment like that! You knew what was gunna happen! You had a bet on it!"

"And I won." Kakashi said matter of factly, out of habit he reached for his Icha Icha book, but stopped when he realized where his hand was wondering.

"You set Naruto up for failure!"

"How?" Kakashi couldn't help but realize how adorable his little dolphin was, and how cute he'd be bent over the kitchen table...

Iruka pulled at his hair "Sasuke wants a clan!"

"And?" ... pulling on his hair like that as Kakashi pounded into him...

"Sasuke is going to leave Naruto for some woman that can provide him with that!"

... until Iruka was screaming in ecstasy and... "Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

Iruka gave him the 'I told you so' look that Kakashi was forced to become accustomed to. "Exactly"

Kakashi lowered his face mask revealing a rather perverted smirk. "I will definitely think about my mistake," he backed his boyfriend into a corner, "after I show you how much I missed you."

"Kaka~mphh!"

~cackadoodle doo~

Naruto grumbled frustrated curses as Sasuke dragged him out of bed and out the door, after forcing him to eat a breakfast that made him want to throw up and dress him clothes that were not his usual orange jump suit. The only positive thing so far was that Sasuke was holding his hand in public, a risky and heart warming move. Of course the streets were all but empty at this time of the morning, still it made Naruto's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Teme..." the blond bit his lip as warmth spread through his body budding from his sweating hand.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head to see his lover's face covered in a blush, he slowed his rather rushed pace "What?"

"...it's hot..." Naruto felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

Sasuke furrowed his brow as a cool breeze chilled him, "No it's not."

"I can't...move" Naruto sunk to the ground, the potentially painful fall was slowed as Sasuke hooked an arm under his lover's shaking arm and lowered them to the dirt.

"Naruto... come on, we're almost there."

"Tired..." The blond's eyes started to shut slowly as his head lulled from side to side.

"Fuck." Sasuke hoisted the shivering body into his arms and continued his journey, keeping up a whispered conversation with the boy held closely to his chest. He had made it to the last turn, one more and he'd be at the hospital, but a serene looking Sakura had halted his trek. "Move."

"I need to talk to Naruto" her voice was as cheery as ever, it was disturbing.

"No." he tried to go around her but she moved to stand next to him, following him. He would have forced her away but he was more concerned with his lover's health.

The nurse at the front desk saw them coming and directed them to the room Naruto had been occupying off and on for his tests at the same time picking up the phone to alert the Hokage as per her orders.

Sasuke settled the fragile body into the cot, pulling up the sheet to the boy's chin in an attempt to stop the goose bumps that were all over the teen's arms and legs. When he was done he turned to look at his other team mate with a bored expression. "Leave."

Sakura quaked with anger on the inside but on the outside she smiled softly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I just want to apologize."

Sasuke grunted and blocked the girl's line of view to Naruto, "Hn."

The pinkette wanted to storm out, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to throw Naruto out the window, but on top of all that she wanted to beg for an explanation! 'why him?' "Sasuke... I still love you," he nails dug into her palms behind her back, "But I understand. You want him right now, that's ok." She dared to take a step forward, "When you're ready to start reviving your clan I'll be here for you."

Sasuke was frozen, he couldn't even move when a cold hand laid on his crossed arms, his clan. She was right, he needed a woman to achieve his goal, no matter what he felt for Naruto the dobe couldn't give him what he needed. He snapped out of it and brushed her hand away. "I would never reproduce with _you_"

Sakura looked like he had slapped her across the face, he wasn't even considering her as a womb. She ground her teeth together and spat out with venom, "As long as you know your little bitch over there can't give you what you need. You'll use him until you want to start your life and then toss him aside and when you do I hope he's left used and crying." she stomped out.

Sasuke needed air, he tossed a weak glance over his shoulder to his lover and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I have to go." and he left just like that.

Naruto let out the breath he'd been holding and the tears he'd been fighting. Sitting up he watched the door swing closed before he stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in the sheets. His heart felt like it was about to fall out of his ass. Sakura was right, he and Sasuke couldn't have the future that he'd always wanted, a home, children, a life.

He went to the window and slid it open quietly, looking down he saw Sasuke walk out of the hospital entrance and down the sidewalk towards the park. His love was walking away, leaving. New tears poured down his cheeks as he crouched on the sil and leapt for the closest tree top. He barely made it, his foot slipping and having to catch himself at the last second. He gasped when his palm was torn open but he kept going, running as fast as he could leaping from branch to branch. The scenery passed by in a blur whether from the tears or his speed Naruto didn't know, all he was aware of was the distance he was putting between himself and the world that would abandon him. He just had to abandon them first, before they could stab him once again.

**"That's right kit, run..." _Kyuubi wrapped himself up in his tails, an ever protective eye focused on the little ball of flickering blue and black and red chakra growing in front of him. _**

**__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I finished! The last couple paragraphs just poured out of me! PLEASE review it really does help me get motivated.**


	13. Run Away

**Yep took massively long break! Life happened but I went through and read my story, I'd really like to end it for those of you still reading.**

Sasuke stared at the empty cot trying to convince himself that Naruto had just wandered off once he woke up, the problem was half the hospital was looking for him and so far nothing had come up. The Uchiha cocked his head to the side examining the room for the umpteenth time; bed made, no clothes left behind, and window open. Looked like the dobe had run away, but that didn't make sense! Naruto had been through quite a lot of adversity during his life time thus far and had never made a break for it. So why now? What could have possibly happened that made him leave so suddenly?

Sasuke sat on the bed and combed his fingers through his hair, going back over the past few hours. They had woken up, fucked, he'd dragged Naruto about half way to the hospital before the blond had collapsed then Sakura showed up...his heart stopped "Oh fuck"

There was no way Naruto was awake during his and Sakura's little conversation. At least he hoped with all he had that he wasn't! He flinched when the door slammed open and a very pissed off, and slightly inebriated, Tsunade stormed in waving a half empty sake bottle and a clipboard which she promptly threw at the brunette's head. Sasuke grabbed it in mid air and leveled the tipsy woman with a glare.

"Don't look at me like that brat! This is probably all your fault you pain in the ass!" She leaned on the wall heavily, clearly exhausted. "That little turd ran off and we have no idea where he's headed." Her eyes saddened, "Please tell me you have a clue."

"Hn." Sasuke looked over the chart in his hand noticing that Naruto's chakra levels had two different numbers, one was normal both the other seemed incredibly high. "What is this?"

Tsunade pulled the bottle away from her mouth and tried to focus on what the Uchiha was saying, unfortunately for her this was her fifth serving of high quality sake. "Naruto's chart."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he noticed the obvious slur in the woman's words. Then again people were generally very secretive about what Naruto was being tested for, or what the results were, maybe now was his chance to get some answers. "Who else's chakra is listed here?"

The woman's hazy brain vaguely registered that she wasn't supposed to answer that question but her tongue was already moving. "Kyuubi's."

Sasuke frowned and looked at her, "The demon that attacked Konoha? Why are its chakra levels on the same sheet as Naruto's?"

Again her mouth started working before her mind could stop it. "The fourth sealed the demon in him when he was born in order to stop the fox from ever attacking anyone again."

The clipboard clattered to the ground, "You've got to be joking." Sasuke's head was spinning. He'd fucked the most powerful demon the world had ever known? How was it possible that he didn't know what Naruto truly was?

"Of course not you little shit, why would I make that up? Naruto has suffered since he was a child because the older generation knew the truth, the elders hate him and have made his life hell. You think you've got it rough? You don't know the half of it." Tsunade threw her empty bottle at the Uchiha pest, "You idiot what did you do? Where is Naruto?!"

Sasuke was barely able to dodge the projectile in his zoned out state. The Kyuubi? Naruto was a monster! He wanted to shower and get the feeling of Naruto's skin off his body he needed to bleach his brain and get rid of any memory of the blond haired teen and the time they had spent together. All the missions their team had gone on, all the times they had saved each other's lives... the time they spent training together improving their skills, making the other better... the hours spent in Naruto's bed. Sasuke got to his feet, "I have to find him."

"Lady hokage?" a courageous nurse knocked on the door frame, "we have a report of a boy matching Naruto's description heading North."

"You got that brat?" she looked around but Sasuke was already gone, the sheer green curtains billowing in the cooling afternoon breeze.

~~Alone~~

It'd been fourteen hours, of non stop running, he had gone for as long as his chakra supply would allow. Truthfully he could have gone further if it hadn't been for the dam fox all but cutting him off from it's energy. Currently he was sulking in front of a crackling fire, the flames and hot embers casting tired shadows across his face. His stomach was rumbling, "I shouldn't have run off without eating first." Naruto pouted.

**"If only you weren't such an immature child." **Kyuubi growled and revealed its fangs in agitation. The demon was frustrated beyond belief, its idiotic host was putting their future in danger.

"I didn't hear you telling me to stop before I jumped out the window!" Naruto threw a stick at nothing in particular, unable to strike the fox itself.

**"You should think before you leap fool." **

"Shut up you grumpy bastard, it's your fault that I have to run anyway!"

**"How in the many levels of hell is this my fault?" **Kyuubi grunted and gnashed his teeth. **"It was you that fell for that little fuckers tricks, and it was you that signed the contract, and it was YOU who fell for _him, _and it was YOU that made this insanity happen!" **

Naruto shuddered and hugged himself tight. The demon was right, it was his fault. All his life people had been pointing the finger at him, blaming him for things that weren't his doing, and now it was his turn to blame himself. For something that was ALL his fault. His stomach cramped and Naruto groaned.

Kyuubi wondered if now would be the right time to tell his little host about what he had cooking. **"Brat, want to know a secret." **

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Is it going to make things better or worse?"

**"Well do you consider having a family a negative or positive?" **He'd planted the seed now it was just a matter of time before the dolt figured it out.

"Who could possibly say having a family is a bad thing?! I'd kill for family." a goofy smile on his round face, "A little boy and girl, oh my god twins would be amazing! Me and Sasuke would..." he stopped dead.

That was impossible, Sasuke needed a woman, just like he did. Not to mention Sasuke had made it pretty cleat back at the hospital that he wouldn't be able to follow through with it. People would never understand the kind of relationship they had, its depth, its truth. None of that mattered because the physics just couldn't match, it wouldn't work. They were perfect sole mates born in the wrong time, wrong place, wrong bodies.

**"God you're annoying." **Kyuubi wanted to shut down the kids system again but he'd just have to deal with it later if he did that. **"Did you even listen to what I said**?"

"Yes you're tormenting me again." Naruto sulked and kicked dirt on the dying fire. "As if I could have a family. You know I love Sasuke and even if I didn't no woman would ever be with me. So you're just being a jack ass."

Kyuubi actually sweat dropped. How could this little bastard be so dense? **"Kit. You're pregnant." **

"Hardy har har." Naruto rolled over on his side and made himself as comfortable as possible. "you're a prick."

**"Fine. Don't believe me. But in a month you'll have no choice but to face reality."**

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "huh?"

A little flutter had him sitting up at the speed of lightning and holding his belly. It couldn't be true! He shook violently, at the thought of something growing inside of him, growing and coming out of him. That's how it happened right? It grew, made the woman insane with hormones, she got fat then it shoved it's way out of a part of human anatomy that he didn't even have! Sweat made his hands clammy as he rubbed them together nervously.

Then again if it was true, it would seem all of his problems would be solved. He could have a family! Not only that, but he could have that life with Sasuke! Naruto's face split into a massive smile. He could have it all, what he wanted with who he wanted. He hopped to his feet and looked around making sure he had grabbed everything, quickly remembering he hadn't brought anything. Sasuke would be so happy! He tried to run but Kyuubi was still sapping all of his chakra, even more evidence that this situation was real. So he took off at a brisk jog only to stop when yet another thought hit him.

...He was already too much of an outcast what would having a big pregnant belly do to him? Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle that kind of social pressure, in truth he had no idea what it was like to be alone, with the world mad at him. He couldn't do that, Naruto loved him and because of that he wouldn't make Sasuke go through it. So he'd do it alone. Out here in the woods, his instincts would take over right?

~Running~

Sasuke cussed under his breath for the millionth time. How was it possible that he couldn't pick up the dobe's scent? How was it possible that he could focus on finding his lover as opposed to freaking out over the fact that his boyfriend was a demon? How was any of this bull shit possible. He came to a stop in a tree for a brief moment, only to shake the confusing thoughts from his head and catch his breath. Then he was at it again.

The sun had set nearly an hour ago and he still hadn't caught up to the escapee. He wondered what kind of trouble Naruto was getting into on his own, all temperamental and crazy like he was. Sasuke smiled at the thought. He had to find his other half, his better half. What would he do without him?

**It's a little short but half of this was already written so I just filled in the blanks. **


	14. Sun Shine & Beatings

**Well look who's back! Thanks for the reviews and for sticking in there with me! :) this chapter might take a little while but just know I am working on it!**

The fox hadn't been lying when it said Naruto would soon understand and be forced to believe him. Only one week had passed and already his belly was growing. As crazy as it all seemed Naruto was happy and quickly accepted the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. Despite freaking out for the past two days screaming and wondering how he was going to give birth to however many kids the demon had impregnated him with, it wasn't that bad of a deal. Well that wasn't really true, Kyuubi was to blame for his situation and outrageous hormones but it was Sasuke who was the father. It was that damn idiotic bastard whose DNA was swimming around in him these days.

Naruto smiled and ran a hand over his naked belly. The day was warm so he had decided to take a bath in the stream not far away from his camp. It was a good source of water and food, and the occasional bath. The babies, he assumed there were more than one, seemed to like the cool water as he felt soft flutters whenever he took a dip. It was insane to think they were big enough to respond to the outside world already. From what he remembered Kyuubi had threatened him that time at Sasuke's on the floor so he figured that was a few weeks ago which meant the blond was about a month along at least. The fox seemed to think they had another month and a half or so to go before the little ones made an appearance. Apparently Naruto was going to experience a fox's gestation period, a little skewed because he was in fact a human but still a lot shorter than a woman's... not that he was a woman.

Naruto sunk lower into the water, rubbing calming circles over his bloated tummy. It was so peaceful out here, wherever he was. The weather was warm but breezy, the nights were mild and Naruto slept well most of the time, minus occasionally waking up with a terrible headache and throwing up everything he'd eaten for the past few days. It was heaven here, the sun the birds the water it was all almost too perfect. The only thing he was missing now was Sasuke. A fish swam by and nibbled on his toe. Blue eyes widened and before he knew it a shock of chakra jolted through his body, soon after the dead fish floated to the surface.

**"Eat."**

He rolled his eyes but collected the meal none the less, Kyuubi wasn't so bad. He/ she/ whatever, was doing a pretty good job at keeping him fed and comfortable. Naruto sluggishly got out of the water, finding it quite strange adjusting to his new body weight and changed center of gravity. His clothes were laid out on a rock close by, drying after a good scrubbing in the stream, he collected them and walked slowly, nakedly, back to his cave.

Situated in a ideal clearing was his cave, it was deep enough to be quite cool in the back corner but shallow enough that he could see anything coming at him. THe habits of a ninja died hard he supposed. He'd set up chakra barriers and booby traps everywhere he could think and a few more that Kyuubi pointed out. For all intent and purpose he was invisible. That didn't mean he hadn't had a few close calls! It would seem Tsunade had arranged several search parties two of which had passed him by not hours ago. But Kyuubi was keeping him hidden, luckily Neji hadn't shown up or he sue their cover would be blown.

Naruto rugged on his boxers, which were feeling rather snug these days, and set about digging a small hole where he could cook his generously provided feast. It was too dangerous to have an open fire so he'd been cooking it under ground, to be honest it was getting quite old, he would have to find a way to spice up his diet before he died of boredom.

The day was coming to an end when his meal was safely cooked, Kyuubi had informed him it was dangerous to eat anything raw with the babies so the blond was now paranoid and made sure he over cooked his food, which made the bland meat even less enjoyable to eat. He dug up the fish and settled down next to a tree that had a rather comfy padding of ferns and leaves to keep his bum from getting sore. He ate in silence, Kyuubi seemed to be having one of its more quiet days, which gave his mind the freedom to wander. He wondered about what his children would look like, how he was going to take care of them once they showed up, if his friends would freak out should he ever show up with an arm full of babies. That last one made him chuckle as he finished his meal and reburied the remains. He could just see Kiba's shocked face and Hinata's bright red cheeks, maybe he'd hear Sakura's screams of disbelief and anger. Now that really made him smile. Naturally his heart swelled with sadness and longing when Sasuke came to the forefront of his thoughts.

That night his cave seemed colder than normal, and he felt a little more empty. '_What are you up to?'_

**Konoha!**

Sakura crouched in the bushes, watching Sasuke's apartment for the fourth night in a row. She was silently over joyed that Tsunade had given her the detail, obviously the woman had no idea that Sakura had stalker like tendencies, or maybe the hokage did know that and just chose to use it towards her advantage. Regardless Sakura was very happy to be here, legally. She noticed the lights were out and figured the Uchiha was sleeping. Silently she crept to the side of the building and stealthily climbed the wall to the second story. She perched on the balcony railing and peaked in.

Sakura nearly fell over backwards in surprise. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, in the dark his angry eyes trained on the balcony door. The pinkette watched as her team mate slowly rose to his feet and walked like a possessed zombie towards her. She had no time to react when suddenly the doors burst open, shattering glass everywhere, and the Uchiha had a hold of her throat. She tried to gasp but the breath caught in her restricted wind pipe.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, looking at the girl that ruined his everything as if she was some kind of bug under his shoe that he was so eager to squish. His already strong grip increased as he tugged her flailing body down off the railing to stand shakily in front of him. When her eye lids started to flutter closed and the nails digging into Sasuke's arm slackened he finally released her to crumple on the patio floor. He watched her choke and inhale sharply multiple times, until her watery eyes looked up at him with shock.

"W.." apparently she tried to talk too soon, because she hunched over and wheezed again. "Why?!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but think how easily it would be to smash his booted foot down on top of her head and spill her useless brains all over his porch. "Hn."

Sakura found her strength and got to her feet, gripping the rail for support, her whole body shaking. She was going to continue questioning her love but he turned and went back inside, returning to the couch . Following, Sakura prepared her line of questioning and the monologue she'd been dying to give.

"Sasuke," bravely she sat down next to the brunette, a little too closely she knew but it was time to put all her cards on the table. "I know you're worried about Naruto, but don't get so upset, he is a survivor you know that. And..." her trembling hand reached out and cautiously was placed on Sasuke's knee. "I'm here for you, I'll do anything to help you through this."

Sasuke was seething but he hid it well. "Through what?"

Sakura tried to hide her smile but was failing miserably, the corner of her lips turn up more than slightly. "I want to help you understand that life without him will be ok, if not better than it already was. I can help you through this tough time, and we can come out together even stronger. You and me." There it was, now she waited.

Sasuke cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Sakura was strong and he really did hate the thought of hitting a girl, especially one who was his team mate. He'd have to be quick, that was his advantage, and he couldn't kill her.

With lightning speed he had her pinned down on the couch, hands on her shoulders instead of her neck. "You'd do that for me?" His head lowered slightly.

Sakura's heart was beating harder than she ever thought possible, "I love you Sasuke, I'd do anything for you." her fingers were itching to reach out but with their position her arms were stuck at her sides.

"Anything?" Sasuke slid one hand down to cover the girl's pounding heart.

The pinkette held back a moan, this was her fantasy and it was coming true. "Yes." her voice cracked.

"I want you..." Sasuke eyed her and lowered his lips until they were only an inch away from the girl's ears, "to die."

Sakura screamed when a shock swept through her body originating from her heart. Her voice was lost quickly and she was starting to go numb all over. Her lips flapped desperately trying to get her pleas for Sasuke to stop to come out, nothing. Just when her vision was starting to leave the pain stopped and she could breath.

"You are nothing." Sasuke's words felt as if they were needles injecting poison straight into her veins. "You are worthless, Naruto is the only person I will ever love. I hate you and if I ever see you again, or hear his name come out of your disgusting mouth, I will kill you."

Sakura's eyes watered. She'd never known such pain and disappointment. But there was little time to think about that as her body was being lifted up by strong arms that would never hold her the way she wished they would. "Wh...ere?"

Sasuke ignored her and stood out on his balcony looking up at the stars his mind filled with images of his lover. Without realizing it Sakura's twitching body slipped from his hands and fell two stories to the ground. He didn't realize what had happened until her pained shriek broke his revelry. He sighed and jumped from his balcony landing smoothly beside Sakura's sobbing body. She didn't even bother looking at him, which made him smile. He observed the damage, it looked like her rib was broken and her arm was twisted in a rather unnatural way. Something dark inside him determined that it was not enough pain, not nearly enough punishment and hurt for her sins.

He boredly grabbed the arm that wasn't warped and began dragging her across town. She was crying pretty loudly and tried to stand up multiple times only to stumble and fall clutching her side. Sasuke listened to her beg him to stop, smirking evilly the whole time picturing Naruto smiling and walking next to him. By the time they reached the Hokage tower, where Tsunade was sure to be, Sakura's body was bruised and bleeding. Sasuke didn't stop at the door, he continued up the stairs absorbing the noise of Sakura's beaten body bounce off the steps, her shoulder caught on a stair and he yanked her free harshly consequently dislocating the whimpering girl's shoulder.

He ignored the babbling of the anbu outside Tsunade's office and tossed Sakura's body inside, perhaps a little too hard as her head collided with the lard wooden desk and she finally fell silent.

Tsunade got to her feet, swaying slightly, and came around to see what had just disrupted her work (sake chugging). Her drunk angry eyes locked with Sasuke's satisfied gaze. "Care to explain." She wasn't really listening as her hands started to glow and she examined Sakura's limp body.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down on the couch wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts. "Hn."

Tsunade finished her quick exam, easing the unconscious girl's discomfort and fixing what she could. She rearranged Sakura's body so that she was level on he ground and snapped the shoulder back into place. "Talk Uchiha."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "She deserved it."

"Is that a confession? You did this?" the blond walked to the entrance and instructed an anbu to remove Sakura's body to the hospital.

"Hn." Sasuke watched with satisfaction as one of the guard's face twisted in disgust at the amount of blood on Sakura's face and limbs. "Yes I take credit for this."

"You're proud of that?" Tsunade found her seat once again and poured another shot.

"Incredibly."

The hokage slammed her empty glass on the desk top, cracking it in her powerful grasp. "Why would you harm your equal?! The last leg of your team?"

"She will never be my equal."

"Dam your pride you piece of shit! First you run off Naruto and now this!"

"It was her!" Sasuke didn't care that he was supposed to be aloof and mysterious, it wasn't his fault the dobe had run off. "She did that! She manipulated me, I'm positive she knew he was awake when she was talking all that shit."

Tsunade's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Sakura followed me to the hospital and was talking about how worthless Naruto was and how he could never give me what I needed. She is the reason he left!"

The blond woman blinked slowly and looked down at the rather large stack of papers in front of her. Unsure of what to say about this new information she simply went with what was in front of her. "Tomorrow a search party is going to be searching the few areas that haven't been checked yet."

Sasuke leaned forward. "I want a team, Neji Hinata and Kiba. I've looked every where within 50 miles. The only way Naruto hasn't been found yet is if he is hiding with Kyuubi's help."

Tsunade wanted to stab herself, she couldn't believe she had let it slip that the nine tailed fox was inside her favorite ninja. So far the Uchiha seemed to accept that fact completely, she wondered if it was possible for the two boys to love each other so much. She had been unsure as to the reason Naruto had run away but now it made a small amount of sense. Naruto was so devastated that he couldn't be someone's, no not someone's he was sad that he couldn't be Sasuke's everything so he ran away in a moment of emotional insanity.

"Keep it down. It is possible, but a chakra signature like Kyuubi's would be recognizable."

"As far you know." Sasuke came and stood in front of his leader. "We don't know the full abilities of the demon, and with how hurt Naruto must be... he doesn't want to be found." he looked down when his heart felt like it might fall to his toes.

"Fine. Take the Hyuugas and Kiba. You have 48 hours and I want all of you back."

"I need a medic nin too." he stood to his full height and crossed his arms. "He was ill before running away, if anything whatever his condition was it has probably gotten worse."

"Well I would say take Sakura but it doesn't seem like you two work well together any more." another shot.

"Is there no one else?"

"None that are at your disposal Uchiha." one more shot.

Sasuke noticed the woman's red cheeks, it was time to go. "The three will suffice." he had to get home and pack.

"Dismissed, I'll send word tonight."

Sasuke wasted no time with the door, he lept from the window and took off at full speed towards Naruto's apartment, his real home, where most of his clothes still were.

**TA-DA I hate Sakura so she needed to be punished. r&r my darlings**


	15. Search and Find

**Here I am again, thanks for all the love! I am hoping that the next chapter will come out as quickly as the last one did, though I have a few different ideas bouncing around my head so I'm not sure how smoothly it will get put down.**

Day 1:

Sasuke was the first one to arrive that morning, not surprisingly. He was practically twitching with anticipation. He could feel it! With this group he'd find Naruto today. The sunshine would return to his life at last. The past week had felt like a thousand years of pain and emptiness. After the first two days his hope of finding the blond was quickly diminishing, though his eagerness and need to see the teen again pushed him on. He had to fix everything, put the pieces back together, make it right.

Foot steps drew him from his revelry, onyx eyes looked up to meet two sets of opal. When had he sat down?

"Uchiha." Neji's only greeting.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Hinata's stammer seemed to have fixed itself.

"Hn." Sasuke stood and straightened the pack on his back. "Kiba?"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Said boy bounded into the scene with Akimaru in tow. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the tan boy, so similar to Naruto; loud and easily excitable, and yet Sasuke felt nothing for him. Perhaps it was because the brunette seemed so happy, how could the teen smile? Naruto was gone there was no reason to smile at all. The Uchiha wanted to open his mouth and rant, ask 'how can you be happy at a time like this? When the most important person in the world is missing?!' But he held his tongue, literally bit it between his teeth to keep it from flapping freely.

Shockingly Neji spoke up. "We know why we're here so let's do the job assigned to us."

Hinata nodded and checked the strap around her waist that kept her bag secured. Kiba tightened his sandals and readjusted Akimaru's collar. "Let's do this."

Sasuke grunted and took off through the gates, his destination 50 miles out once there he would dictate the group's actions.

Regrettably half of day one was spent travelling, that being said they made incredible time. Landing in a clearing a little more than 50 miles from the gates they had left through about eight hours prior. Sasuke rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, smirking secretly when Kiba flopped to the ground gasping for breath.

"Jesus Uchiha, you're one determine devil." the brunette opened his canteen and took a long swig before putting out a bowl for Akimaru to do the same from.

Neji loosed his hair before pulling it back into the ponytail, tucking away any stray hairs. "Indeed, he seems very driven to find our little friend."

Hinata smiled softly, "I'd do the same if my closest friend disappeared." She was red and sweaty but her smile was heart warming.

Sasuke had to look away, it hurt too much. Naruto was so much more than a close friend, he was his world. For a second Sasuke wondered what it would feel like to off load all those thoughts that no one but Tsunade and Sakura knew, maybe Kakashi too. He squashed his curiosity before it could take over. It wasn't his call alone, Naruto was still his equal. Sasuke couldn't make a call that would effect both of their lives without a proper conversation.

It was time to get down to business, "You've been using the Byakugan in your searches yes?" The Hyugas nodded. "How far out have you gone?"

"We've done a grid search equaling approximately 45 miles." Neji's tone annoyed Sasuke but that was a matter for another time.

"Using your eyes to their max distance?"

"Of course." Neji crosses his arms."

"I want you to reach out a mile."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "We can cover more distance if we reach out further."

Sasuke didn't share the feeling that had been bugging him, it told him Naruto wouldn't go too far from the city he loved. It was just a hunch, but a powerful one. "This is my team, we do it my way."

Neji snarled but recovered fast enough, "Very well."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, it was only about eleven. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting his heart guide him. It was a strange idea but he felt it was right. A soft tug to his right, like a weak magnetic pull. That's the direction they would go from here.

"One mile apart. Hinata you go that way," he gestured to the NorthEast, "Kiba you go with her and then break off and continue another mile. Use Akimaru, you have Naruto's scent. From there work a grid, five miles in your given direction and then double back." (idk if this made sense to you but it did to me)

Kiba groaned, "So ambitious aren't you little protege."

Without waiting for further instruction the team set out. Sasuke activated his sharingan and took to the trees, his area of search was one mile west of Neji. He felt a sudden burst of chakra and couldn't help the small hopeful smile that graced his thin lips, knowing it was Neji having activated his skill. He reached his decided spot and flipped the switch, eyes bleeding red and black comas swirling like mad. He scanned the area slowly, desperate for some kind of sign any hint that Naruto wasn't as far away as he felt.

Hours passed in the blink of an eye. Sasuke felt defeated, that tiny flame of hope he'd had in the beginning was snuffed out. He picked up the radio and sent out a message to his team setting up a meeting point. He didn't bother running, there was time to waste now. The raven bowed his head and crumpled to the ground, every nerve in his body was tight, desperate to keep him from crying. Despite his pride the dam broke, the tears poured down his dirty cheeks and didn't stop when he wiped them away angrily. How could it be that his greatest friend and rival was now the reason he cried, the reason he searched tirelessly, relentlessly. Even now that he knew what Naruto was, or rather what he held inside of him, and understood why the village despised him and where the blond's drive came from to prove them all wrong, it didn't change anything. It made him want Naruto more! Made him miss him more. He just wanted to talk to Naruto, hear his voice, let him know how sorry he was, promise to make it all better.

"Sasuke?" Hinata's delicate voice broke through his fog.

The Uchiha tucked his chin down further trying to hide his tear streaked face, but his voice cracked. "What?"

"Oh Sasuke." The brunette knelt down next to him and gently touched his shoulder, he didn't flinch away. "He's ok, we'll find him I just know it." she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and tucked his shaking body against her chest. "Please, don't worry so much."

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, couldn't understand why he wasn't pulling away from this girl who was barely more than a stranger to him. Her words did little to calm him but they were sweet, he needed them so desperately. So, he let her hold him.

~It's late~

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his belly for the third consecutive hour, the babies seemed particularly unsettled this evening. They were squirming and kicking like crazy, it was exhausting, not to mention nauseating. The little ones weren't the only ones being active that day, Naruto had been feeling chakra waves all day, Kyuubi seemed pretty upset by it and was pulling a 'I'm not talking to you' stunt as if it was all his fault. Naruto wanted to amp up the booby traps and the chakra barrier but that would do more harm than good.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was being paranoid or hopeful, but at moments he thought it was Sasuke and his sharingan flaring up. But the power went on all day, there was no way Sasuke would put his eye sight at risk like that, it must have been so tiring to have his eyes amped up all day. What was he looking for? It wasn't just Sasuke either, it was at least Neji and Akamaru, which meant Kiba too. Were they out looking for him? It was a heart warming thought but then again Naruto thought it was a little foolish. Sure they were his friends but it wasn't really a deep friendship. Out of everyone he supposed Hinata would be the only one to cry real tears at his disappearance. Shika and Neji might fight to keep the search going, although Neji's belief in fate would like hinder that a bit. He knew Sakura would most likely be doing a happy dance while pursuing Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at the knowledge that no matter how desperate Sasuke was he'd never go for Sakura, maybe Ino or TenTen but never Sakura. THe babies kicked again.

"Don't worry, your daddy loves you no matter where he is." Naruto wasn't sure when he had started to refer to Sasuke as daddy and himself as mama but it only made sense he supposed.

**"He's close"**

Naruto's skin prickled, his senses heightened he could feel the presence. It was familiar, his heart all but stopped. "Sasuke..."

Hinata had offered to be his support but Sasuke silently declined as he collected himself and cleaned up his smudged cheeks, thoroughly humiliated that he had cried in front of any one. The Hyuuga girl was nice though, she quietly walked next to him as they made their way to the other, who were most likely a little worried by now. The woods were still a dangerous place, animals and enemy ninjas a like would jump at the opportunity to maul the tasty little treat the duo made.

Their steps echoed loudly against the trees, the crinkling under brush too noisy for the Uchiha's liking. He sped up slightly, Hinata keeping pace. She opened her mouth to question him and that's when he felt it, like a string breaking around his ankle. At first it was soft like the falling of a twig through branches, but then it was louder like a log and soon it was roaring as if an entire tree was crashing down on him. It was a tree... Sasuke fell backwards in one direction as Hinata fell the other. He heard her screech and gasp in pain.

"Hinata?!"

Naruto gaped, he never thought his trap would catch one of his friends, let alone the only one he considered an actual friend. He got to his feet but soon fell back down whimpering helplessly, Kyuubi numbing his legs.

"Sasuke! Help!"

The blond boy grit his teeth as he climbed clumsily to his tingling feet, he had to help. Even in his condition he couldn't let a fellow ninja suffer.

**"Stop, you fool, we are here to avoid this bastard in particular but you're going to go out after him?"**

Naruto ignored the angry rumble and stumbled towards the pained voice.

"It's in my leg" Hinata hissed when she tried to move but only accomplished tearing her skin even further.

"Don't move" Sasuke was climbing over the rather large tree trunk. He dropped down next to her and inspected the damage. She had fallen back on a trap of rather sharp tree roots sticking straight up out of the ground. Some one had laid this here, the chakra rope and the tree. It was a strategic and sever trap, they must be close to who ever it was that didn't want to be found.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke lifted her leg as gently as possible straight up off the root. He heard her start to cry but ignored it in favor of wrapping a tourniquet around the now gushing wound. His heart was pounding, "Naruto is close."

Hinata shakily nodded her head, "Or an enemy." She sat up, biting her lip to keep from verbalizing her pain.

Sasuke was struggling, continue his search or aid Hinata in returning to camp.

"Go." Hinata pushed his shoulder softly, "I'll radio Neji, if we're this close we can't lose this opportunity."

Sasuke would have hugged her if his last name as anything but Uchiha. All he could manage was a gravelly, "Thank you." before send out feelers and focusing all of his energy on finding his boyfriend.

Naruto was running at this point, it had gone silent and he feared the worst. He closed his eyes and brought an arm up to protect his face as he barreled through some tall under brush. He felt the breath leave his chest before he realized that he'd ran into someone and was falling back, cradling his tummy reflexively. He was scared to open his eyes, knowing full well who he'd see.

"Naruto?"

The blond sighed heavily and opened his eyes painfully slow. "Yes teme?"

**ta-da! yes a tiny bit of a cliff hanger and it happened a bit quicker than i thought it would but i just hate seeing sasuke and naruto sad! r&r if you love it**


	16. Decide

**Took a lot longer to find the time for writing another chapter but I hope I have some loyal story fans out there that are hanging on! To you wonderful few, this is for you!**

_"What teme?"_

Sasuke blinked, a whole week of searching filled with tirelessly worrying and here he was face to face with the dobe yet all he wanted to do was punch him square in the jaw. "Is that all you have to say?"

Naruto shrugged and turned to walk away, deducing that Hinata was safe and Sasuke was in one piece he was suddenly exhausted, the babies in his belly rather riled up and kicking like mad. They knew their daddy was close and it was nothing more than aggravating for their mama. "What more do you want?"

The Uchiha was stunned, mouth a gape he couldn't find the words so, as per usual, he let his action do the talking for him. He sped up and planted himself directly in Naruto's path, reaching for the boy's slightly hunched shoulder he grasped it tightly and forced the blond back against a tree. It wasn't until the teen's spine made contact did Sasuke feel a surge of chakra rush through their connection and shock his entire body, throwing him back into a thorny bush. He laid there shocked for a split second before rushing to his feet, scared that Naruto would use that brief moment to escape. Alas when Sasuke found his footing he couldn't resist rolling his eyes, there Naruto stood arms cockily crossed over his chest a sly smile gracefully in place on his lips.

"Still think violence is the answer teme?" Naruto sighed heavily, attempting to resist the urge to make sure Sasuke was ok.

Sasuke checked himself for any major damage, removing a few thorns from his arm and a couple twigs from his ebony locks. "Hn."

Naruto was exasperated, "This is what I ran all the way out here for?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Ran?" his eyes ghosted over the tan teen's rather bloated form, "It doesn't look like you've been doing much of that."

The aura around Naruto instantly changed, his eyes welled up with tears, his pouty bottom lip began to quiver and the arms that were previously crossed over his chest turned to hug himself. "I can run."

Sasuke was furious with himself and the dobe and this entire situation so he lashed out, just a little, "You look like a rolly poley, I said run not roll dobe."

Naruto rolled his hands into fists and squared his shoulders, "You wanna race teme! I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke took a step closer and cracked his knuckles, "Let's go. I've got a whole week of bottled up frustration and I'd love to use it to prove you wrong."

Again, Naruto's eyes clouded with moisture and he began to tremble pitifully, backing up until he was practically melded to the tree trunk.

Sasuke let a hand slide over his face, "Are you fucking bi-polar? Jesus! Pick a mood!" He closed the remainder of the distance between them and rested his palm on the tense shoulder.

Naruto swatted it away and wiped at his tear streaked face viciously, "This is all your fault!" He shoved the Uchiha harshly and stomped back in the direction of his camp.

"God dam it! What the hell did I do?!" Sasuke combed his long fingers through his now tangled hair.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and whirled around on his heels, "What did you do!? Holy shit where should I start?" He started marching again raising his right hand high enough for Sasuke to see holding up the corresponding number of fingers as he spoke, "One, you take my first time! Two, you give me hope! Three, you impregnate me! Four, you have that whole fucking conversation with Sakura right in front of me! I mean Jesus Sasuke how can you even ask that question!"

Sasuke was keeping up, although more focused on not tripping than the words spewing from his lover's mouth. "Ok first off! I didn't take anything from you, you offered it up on a silver platter. I had hope too! but you ran the fuck off like some stupid man child! And..." he stopped as if his feet were cemented to the ground. There was no way that he could have heard that correctly. "What did you say?"

"Dumb fucker! If you're going to ask a question at least pay attention to the answer!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and huffed, "I said"

Sasuke cut him off, "Impregnated?"

It looked as if the blond had swallowed his tongue, his whole face turned red and he began coughing almost hysterically. "What?" He switched to maniacal laughter, "That's just retarded! Haha! impregnated! God Sasuke you should pull your head out of your ass and actually listen to what I say." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and walked on without a glance back.

Sasuke was suddenly aware of the multiple changes in his lover, his hips seemed wider, the bags under his eyes, slightly flushed tone of his skin, he was walking slower with a slight waddle, not to mention the roundness of his belly. "Naruto?"

The blond kept going, hoping that Sasuke would just go home yet praying that the raven would follow him and that everything would be ok. '_Just keep going'_

**_"You have the biggest mouth fool."_**

_'Oh now you decide to talk to me? Figures. Well I don't need your bullshit, just try to keep the kids quiet, they're killing me.'_

As if saying fuck you the fox purposely roused the babies even more. **"Suffer, you deserve it for being so stupid."**

"Dobe!" Sasuke hollered, catching up to the incredibly ridiculous blond who seemed hell bent on not having an actual conversation. "I didn't miss hear you, you said impregnated." Again he was planted right in front of his boyfriend, "You're my boyfriend, so tell me what's going on!" he cautiously put his hands out to stop the teen from walking around him. "Please?"

Naruto was getting dizzy, all the talking and running and the babies going wild inside him, it was enough to knock him off his feet. "I... can't" and he crumbled to his knees, throwing up everything that he ate that morning and the night before.

"Hey!" Sasuke simultaneously hopped to the side and bent down to rub his boyfriend's back. "You can't tell me this is normal. What the fuck is going on?"

Naruto spat and coughed, wincing when a bit of acid threatened to make an even bigger mess. "Just leave." He tentatively rubbed his belly and curled in on himself.

"Either tell me or I'll bug the hell out of you until you do," Sasuke offered a delicate smile, "isn't that what you would do?"

Naruto hunched over and began to shake, Sasuke assumed the position next to his partner and began rubbing gentle circles on the shivering back. When there was no more vomit the Uchiha bent down further to see what was going on. Mildly panicked Sasuke hooked a finger under the moist chin and angled Naruto's perfectly round face up until they were eye level. But the blue eyes were shut, eyelashes glued together with wetness. "Naruto, please?"

"You wont understand, you'll hate me!" Naruto opened his watery eyes and stared at Sasuke's pleadingly. "Just go away."

Sasuke held the weeping teen's face in both his hands and lovingly wiped away his tears, "No." he kissed the sweaty forehead softly, "I have been going out of my mind this entire time. Tsunade almost chopped my head off when I didn't find you that first day, everyone was going out of their minds, but by the end of the week they had given up hope. They all thought you would have been too far by now, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Naruto I love you, I need you in my life. No matter what this is we are going to get through it, together. Please just come back."

Naruto hiccuped, "I'm pregnant."

~~Camp~~

Neji gently laid Hinata down on her sleeping bag after tending to her wound and bandaging her leg. He was fuming, how dare that Uchiha prick just take off and leave Hinata to bleed out. When he had arrived at the location that had been buzzed to him through his ear piece Hinata had blacked out, oh how furious he was. The Uchiha clan was fucked, Hinata was the heir to the Hyuuga clan and that was more important than some dead empire.

Kiba was snickering quietly as he dropped a load of tinder by the fire. "Sasuke is gunna catch hell when he comes back."

Neji said nothing as he sat down and stared into the flames. Internally he was agreeing, if that bastard ever showed his face then yes there would be one more grave to dig in the Uchiha burial grounds.

An hour passed, in which time the moon came out and the fire was burnt down to its embers as Kiba had already fallen asleep and Neji was lost in his thoughts. A groan from behind him startled the brunette from his thoughts, he whipped aruond with kunai in hand ready to strike. But immediately sheathed his weapon when he realized it was Hinata rousing from her sleep.

"Hina?!" Neji's hiss awoke his canine loving friend and they both hurried over to their fallen comrade.

"N...Neji?" she sat up slowly, grabbing her leg at the spike of pain, "Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto? Don't you mean Sasuke?" Kiba looked confused.

"No." Hinata took a break to take a sip of water, "It was a trap, we both figured it was Naruto so Sasuke went off after him."

"He just left you." Neji's rage was boiling over.

"No!" Hinata gasped in pain.

"Don't move too much." Kiba rested a hand on her knee and carefully gave a soft massage.

A moment passed and Hinata let out a soothed sigh as the pain eased, "Thank you."

"So where is Sasuke, and Naruto apparently?" Kiba coked his head to the side.

"I don't know. Like I said Sasuke followed after what we assumed was Naruto." Hinata looked Neji squarely in the eye, "I told him to go. He waited until I radioed you and then left. I told him to go so don't be made."

Neji grunted, "You should eat and then get some sleep."

"What do we do? Sasuke was leader, who's in charge now? I elect myself!" Kiba hopped up and put on a winning smile.

Hinata giggled weakly while Neji just rolled his eyes. "Given that you just gave our position away to any enemy out there with your idiot yell, I'd say you're out of the running."

Kiba slumped thoroughly defeated, but the perked up, "Ok but if you go missing I get to be leader." Akamaru woofed his agreement.

Neji brought a bento out of his back pack and laid it in Hinata's lap, "We are going back tomorrow, you need medical attention."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but a stern look from her cousin made the girl think twice. "Fine."

"What about the guys?" Kiba threw another log on the fire, "Shouldn't we at least give them a little time to come back?"

"They're perfectly capable, and know how to get back to Konoha. Kiba you take watch since everyone knows where we are right now."

~SasuNaru~

Sasuke hadn't spoken a word since the announcement, the look of shock hadn't left his face either. He had blindly been lead by Naruto back to Naruto's camp where he now sat by a fire with a cold plate of fish and greens in front of him. The food had been warm about half an hour ago and placed neatly on a cleaned piece of bark that apparently served as a platter here. It was a pity the food was cool now because it had smelt good, and Sasuke hadn't eaten since... well he didn't really remember such frivolous details at this moment.

At long last he swallowed, "Pregnant. He's pregnant."

Naruto's ears perked up, he opened his mouth to respond but by the distant look in the black eyes figured this was more of a 'talking to myself' moment. He sighed and pulled his knees up as close as he could to his chest, which was getting harder and harder the bigger his belly got. A reminder as to why and what had put them in this particular situation. Luckily the babies had settled down after dinner, perhaps lulled to sleep by a hot meal. Now it was Naruto's turn to freak out. Sasuke knew the truth, knew why he ran away knew why he was _fat, _and he wasn't saying anything. That couldn't be good. Then again he hadn't run away, that must be a step in the right direction right?

Naruto whimpered and knotted his fingers in his already tangled locks. "Fuck."

Sasuke's glassy eyes began to clear at the sound of his lover's frustrated voice. It was only then that the brunette realized the loss of light in the sky and figured out that he had been completely zoned out for an extended period of time. He quickly set his plate aside and crawled over to kneel in front of Naruto's startled eyes. "I'm sorry." Sasuke shakily grabbed the equally trembling hand, "I didn't mean to be so quiet, I just...it's surprising, you know?"

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "Trust me I know."

"That's not to say it's a bad thing," the raven looked down at their joined hands, "I haven't really thought about it being good or bad, just accepting it as a fact."

Golden brows furrowed, Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He gently removed his hand from the other's grasp and rested it like a flower petal on a pale cheek. "Maybe you should think about it then. Decide where you stand, good or bad." Naruto climbed to his feet sluggishly and finally retired to his cave, curling up on his increasingly uncomfortable bed, it was colder than he remembered.

**So... i think the next chapter will be a lot of reflection for sasuke, which is the emotional stuff that i'm terrible at! **


End file.
